Adrenalin rush
by Syrenmoon
Summary: When Edward Masen discovers his fiancee Jess has been lying to him, a chance meeting with a fellow extreme sports fan Bella, changes his look on life completely. Edwards POV. E/B J/A Em/R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen, and I am lost, so if you find me, please return me to my rightful owner. **

Adrenalin Rush

Edwards POV

part one.

I rolled over in my bed and groaned as the night before came back to me, it was Jasper my best friend who just happened to be my lawyer's bachelor party and I had had way too much to drink, and now my head was pounding like crazy, I rolled back over to find the side of the bed next to me was cold and empty, pretty much how it felt when my fiancee was still in it I thought to myself, I stretched over to her night stand and opened her draw hoping to find some Tylenol or something, I knew she would have some, she always had a headache. As I looked through the draw I came across something that I was not expecting to find, birth control, 'what the fuck' we had been trying to get her pregnant for the last six months, and this was a new packet. I climbed out of bed and went to my dresser pulled out some boxers, jeans and a black T-shirt and got dressed, I could hear the water in the shower cut off so I sat on the bed next to the birth control pills and waited for Jessica to come back into the room.

Jess and I had been together for about five years, we actually met at our college graduation, she was pretty, smart with a nice rack and a nice ass, now at 28 she was a pretty, smart ass with an artificial rack, but she'd proven to be loyal and stuck by me when I broke my back and ended my football career, she worked at my fathers firm, something I had never been interested in, she was a real social climber and had been begging to get married for the last two years, we decided to start a family, and settle down, so I sublet my apartment and bought us a house. So somewhere along the lines she had changed her mind and neglected to tell me, I thought we were happy together, I loved her, I guess we were what people call comfortable together, I'd call it boring, but that I figured was just me, I hadn't gone back to football when I got fit again, instead I took to sports journalism and occasionally doing some commentating for big games, but I specialized in extreme sports and took part in as many as I could, this was mainly down to working with my other best friend Emmett who I had met whilst playing for the Seahawks.

I heard the bathroom door open and Jess walked in without saying a word, she stared at me and I looked down at the pills, she must have followed my gaze because I heard her gasp, I looked up at her expectantly, she looked from the pills to me and back to the pills.

"I... I..." was all she stuttered out, and I took that to mean she was taking them, I didn't want to hear her excuses, so I picked them up and threw them across the room, then stormed out, I'd given the bitch everything and this is what I get, I hate god damn liars.

I grabbed my car keys and stormed out of the house slamming the door behind me, I drove for about an hour before I pulled off the road and tried to get my head straight, I loved this woman , at least I thought I did, but honestly can't say that I was in love with her, then does that really matter after all these years we were comfortable, so did I love Jess enough to want to work this out? I thought so although I found the word loved rather a past tense sort of word, but still I turned my car around and headed back into the city. We had been having more and more fights lately, I had just chalked it up to her frustration that it was taking so long for her to get pregnant. Normally after a fight I'd go and do something like throw myself off a bridge or something like that, don't get me wrong I'd have on a body harness with numerous ropes attached, it was the rush of adrenalin that got me through just about everything these days, but I just felt like I should go back and let Jess explain why. She wouldn't be expecting me, usually I'd be gone until after she had gone to bed before I'd return home after a fight.

As I drove back up our street I noticed a woman standing next to a car in our driveway, must have been a friend of Jess's. I pulled up the drive behind her car.

"Hi." I said as I climbed out of my car, she was a very attractive brunette, her hair almost down to her ass, she also had a very nice rack. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Hmm.. I um.. sure." she murmured as she looked me up and down, a smile slowly creeping across her face along with the cutest blush I'd ever seen.

"What can I do for you?" I asked taking in her really luscious curves, and imagining holding on to those hips of hers, I can look it's not as if I would actually do that, focus Masen she's talking, wow, look at those lips imagine those wrapped around my...

"Oh I just got back into town and I was passing and wondered why my boyfriends car was here, I kind of just came to see if it was his car." she said shyly.

I looked at the bright red M3 she was leaning against, "And is it his car?" I inquired.

"Oh yes I would recognize this anywhere." she said.

"Your boyfriend huh? Is he trying to make up for something? I asked.

"Excuse me?" she asked looking confused at my question.

"Trying to make up for what he is lacking in the bedroom?" I asked.

She smirked a little then bit into her bottom lip, and the action gave me a semi, what was wrong with me, I was having lewd thoughts about this woman I'd never seen before and she was exciting me like I was crushing like a teen or something, not even Jess had ever had this effect on me, no one had... ever.

"As I haven't seen him for over a month I can't really comment." she said.

"Then he doesn't deserve you if he neglects you like that." I said leaning on the car next to her, what was I doing, am I actually flirting with this woman? Yeah, I was, and damn she had perfect skin and very little make up, not that she needed any. But there was something about her that seemed familiar, like I'd seen her before but not realized it. "Okay, tell me who he is..." I asked then thought better of why I asked that and continued after a slight pause. "and what he does that way I can try and guess why he'd be here." I asked her.

"Mike Newton." she answered.

"Newton... as in Newton outfitters?" I asked.

"The very same." was all she said.

"That explains the car, all charm and looks, with no substance." I said without thinking.

"So you have met him." she said with a smirk.

I laughed, "No reason for him to be here though, perhaps you'd better come inside so we can uncover the mystery." I suggested. I walked to the front door and unlocked it, waving her inside.

"I'm Edward by the way, Edward Masen." I said as she walked in and I caught sight of her ass for the first time, I had had a feeling it would be a great one, but fuck it was quite possibly the most perfect looking ass I'd ever seen and I had seen a lot, the way her tight hipster jeans hugged her buns was making me salivate.

"Bella." she replied taking my hand to shake as she turned to speak, her hands were tiny she was around the same height as Jess though I noticed the Nike shoes instead of heels, that was different, and short nails, that too was not the usual sort of thing most women had.

I showed Bella through to the living room but no Jess or Newton, the kitchen and back yard were empty too so without thinking twice about it I invited Bella to follow me up the stairs, once at the top we both stopped dead at the sounds emitting from the master bedroom, 'what the fuck?' we walked slowly staring at each other as we took in the moans and groans coming down the hallway, the door was only slightly ajar so I nudged it open slightly. I stared in disbelief, there was Mike Newton the guy with the fake smile from the infomercials, naked on my bed with my Jessica sat naked riding him like her life depended on it, I was surprised, she hadn't had that much energy in the bedroom in years. But far from feeling angry the emotion I figured I should have been feeling, I really couldn't find that feeling... not even a little bit. I looked down at Bella to see how she was taking this new development, and she looked as though she was about to launch herself across the room at them both, as we were as yet still unnoticed by Jess and her steed I wrapped my arms around Bella one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and I all but ran with her in my arms back down the hall, down the stairs and out of the from door, I tried to ignore how good it felt holding her body close to my own, I did try, I didn't say I succeeded.

"What the fuck are you playing at." she began to scream at me as soon as I lowered her to the floor and moved my hand from her mouth, I quickly placed my hand back over her mouth and shushed her.

I bent over her to whisper in her ear, as I did I breathed in her scent, her hair smelt of strawberries and her scent was delicate and all woman, not just scent from a bottle but the smell of a woman, it was sweet and intoxicating. "Did you drive here?" I asked and she nodded, "Where is your car?" I asked and she looked in the direction of the wall just out of sight of the house. "If you promise to stay calm and quiet I will let you go, okay?" she nodded and I released her, my body ached at the loss of contact with hers, I grabbed her arm and walked with her quickly to her car, I noticed it was the same model as my own Volvo, this made me smile, I had something in common with this woman, besides the cheating partners that is. Once at her car I turned her to face me.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" she asked annoyed before I could speak.

"If you will give me a chance I will." I smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine... go ahead." she said crossing her arms across her chest defensively causing her swells to become more pronounced, she leaned back against her car.

"Firstly, do you still want to be with Newton after witnessing that little performance?" I asked more curious than I should have been.

"Hell no, and if you had left me there I would have proved it." she said angrily.

"What would you have done exactly?" I asked, my curiosity still peeked.

"Well to start with I would have smacked the plastic bitch off him, hopefully breaking his dick when she moved, then I would have broken his fucking nose." she seethed, it was entertaining to watch her, kind of like watching a tiny kitten trying to be a tiger, it made me chuckle. "You don't seem that upset yourself." she remarked.

"Strangely I'm not, but I am not about to let her get away with it." I said honestly.

Her eyes lit up at my words "Oh, what have you got in mind?" she asked.

"Not here, is there somewhere you go regularly we could talk where we could happen to bump into each other." I asked, it was relevant but I also wanted to know the sort of places she went to.

"Well I'm out of town a lot, but when I'm here I can usually be found at Vertical world." she said biting her bottom lip again, fuck I wish she wouldn't do that, I can't think clearly when she does that, and now all my blood is rushing to my dick again. Holy fuck I was not expecting her to say that, I practically lived in that place when I was in town.

"I bet Jake loves you then." I said thinking about my old football bud from high school, who managed the place.

She laughed, "You know it then?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jake and I go way back." I said, with a laugh in response to her laugh. "Meet you there in half an hour?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then." she said retrieving her keys from her pocket and smiling at me, I had to admit I couldn't stop smiling at the idea of seeing her there.

"Sure will." I said wondering why I was happy in the circumstances, was this what I wanted, well after seeing Jess like that and thinking about all the lies she must have been telling I couldn't honestly say I wanted to see her ever again, Bella on the other hand was another story entirely.

I walked back to my car after watching Bella drive away, I had my gym bag in my car so I set off straight for vertical world, pulling my cell from my pocket I hit 4 on my speed dial.

"Masen, what's up dude?" Jasper asked.

"Whitlock, I need a good lawyer, can you recommend anyone." I asked him.

"Funny, you're a real riot, what up?" he asked.

"Can you freeze any assets, bank accounts and anything else with Jess's name on it." I asked.

"You know I can, got a reason for this? I thought you guys were doing okay." Jaz asked.

I laughed, "Yeah, you and me both pal... just cut off any joint cards, empty the accounts and close them, I'll explain later." I said.

"Sure, consider it done... you okay man? You still coming over tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, 8 o'clock right, your place?" I checked.

"Yeah.. so far I'll let you know if the venue changes." he replied, cautiously.

"I'll see you then." I said and I ended the call.

I was stopped at a red light and I was tapping my hands on the steering wheel impatiently, I realized that I was not even concerned about what was going to happen with Jess, I was just eager to be with Bella again, she was an enigma. A woman that isn't into manicures and fashion, has looks and a body to die for and she was into extreme sports, fuck me she was a gift from the gods, maybe I should send Jess flowers and a thank you card, of all the assholes she could be screwing, she picks someone who will bring me close to Bella. Because Bella was definitely someone I wanted... did I really just think that? Did I want her? Hell yeah I do, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her mine. In the mean time I need to keep her close to me whilst I excavate Jess from my life, she was supposed to be at Alice's bachelorette party tonight, maybe I should pack her stuff, or should I wait a few days? I will ask Bella what she thinks is best, I thought as I pulled into the parking lot, it was almost lunch time so the lot wasn't very full, but Bella didn't seem to be here yet. I grabbed my bag and headed inside to change.

"Masen, dude its good to see you." Jake said as I walked up to the climbing wall.

"Good to see you Jake." I said, with half a guy hug.

"So to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked, "You've not been in a while." he said.

"Works been pretty hectic, but I'm in town for a week or two, so I figured I'd make use of this place." I said with a smirk.

"Well work obviously agrees with you, not seen you looking this happy in some time man." he said. I smirked, did I look happy? I felt kind of anxious, starting to second guess myself, wondering if Bella would actually turn up.

"Damn its a day for ghosts." Jake said, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Really?" I inquired.

"Yep, the woman I love just walked in, she's the reason I love my job here, she doesn't come in too often but damn... when she does she lights up the building." he said. I turned to look behind me to see who he was referring to and I turned to look into the milk chocolate eyes of Bella.

"Hey beautiful." Jake said pulling her into a hug, I suddenly had the urge to rip him off her and rip his head off as I did, what the hell was that about? Jake was a mate from way back, we'd always gotten along, and here I was feeling furious at him. Bella pulled out of his hug and stepped away from him, leaving me in between them, this made me feel much better. "I hope that asshole Newton is treating you good." Jake said to her.

"Same as always I guess." she said with a small smile.

"I told you, you should be with me instead of that dead beat." he said.

"Eww Jake, you're my step brother's cousin, that's a gross idea." she said wrinkling her cute little nose, I suddenly felt on top of the world again, but then I took in what she was wearing a black die wash tank top and hardly there black jean shorts, man her legs were perfect, the only way they could be improved upon is if they were wrapped around me.

Jake laughed off her comment but I could see the hurt in his eyes, I couldn't really blame him, she really was an amazing woman.

"Oh yeah... Masen this is Isabella Swan, Bells this is Edward Masen an old football buddy of mine." Jake said introducing us. Couldn't have worked out a better place to meet if we had planned it, then the name hit me.

Isabella Swan? As in extreme sports photographer? I wondered to myself, I knew I'd seen her somewhere, I took her hand and shook it.

"Masen as in ex Seahawk, turned snowboarder and four time triathlon champion?" she asked before I could speak.

"One in the same." I replied, not releasing her hand. "Isabella Swan? As in sports photographer?" I asked.

"One in the same." she replied with a smug smile, and gave my hand an extra squeeze before pulling her hand back.

"Well lets get you two set up." Jake said trying to interrupt the electricity that seemed to be sparking between us. "So Masen how is that beautiful fiancee of yours?" he asked.

"Oh you know, keeping the plastic surgeons in business as always." I shrugged.

"Oh well we can't all have someone like Bella." he said, almost smugly, pleased with himself for informing Bella that I was in fact engaged.

"Race you." Bella said once we were set up and ready, she had a smile that was so beautiful I was left feeling weak at the knees, mostly down to the blood rushing somewhere else granted.

"Sure." I said, I knew this wall very well and there were some real tough places she couldn't possibly reach, well I'd be there to rescue her if she needed it, I set off in a rush, but she pretty much matched me move for move, she definitely had some skill with wall climbing, I would definitely invite her along on my next trip to the cliffs. She was so sure in her movements and her concentration was almost comical I thought until I realize she was getting ahead of me, she was the first to reach the overhang.

I watched in ore as she climbed until she got to the sill, she couldn't possibly reach the next hole, that one was a struggle even for me, she took her entire weight on her left hand and swung her entire body throwing herself up the shelf, and fuck me she made it, but as she swung her top pulled up exposing her abs and holy shit she had a fucking six pack, I'd never seen that on a woman before and it was so fucking hot, causing even more blood heading south, as if it wasn't hard enough! She reached the top well ahead of me.

"Long time no see." she said biting on her nail, separating her lips slightly, as if my boxers weren't tight enough at the moment.

"Show off." I said, smiling at her as I mock punched her shoulder, any excuse to touch her again, "That was pretty impressive, so what now, loser buys lunch?" I asked, just wanting to spend more time with her, almost forgetting what we were meeting for.

She giggled. "I think that's only fair, and you won't be able to spend time checking out my ass if I'm sitting down." she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh... yeah.. busted, well I'm so used to doing this outdoors, my eyes automatically gravitate to the nearest outstanding view." I said with a smirk thinking about some of the wonderful views of her that I had just experienced.

"How about best of three?" she asked, "I'll give you a head start so I can admire the view too." she said with a giggle then she blushed furiously, embarrassed she launched herself back down the wall as fast as any experienced climber could go.

Fuck she was so damn cute when she did that, I set of after her like it was a game of chase, this woman was gonna run rings around me, and I didn't give a fuck if I looked like a dumb shit, she was making my heart race like an adrenalin rush and I was loving every second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen, and I am lost, so as always if you find me, please return me to my rightful owner. **

Adrenalin Rush

Edwards POV

Chapter 2

On our second climb Bella stayed true to her word and gave me a head start, then proceeded to stay behind me, every time I looked down at her, which was a lot, I caught her staring at my ass, then she'd look at my face to see why I had stopped, and she'd have a massive grin on her face, every now and then she would mutter to herself, I caught things like 'mm mm' and 'scrumptious,' and I even thought I heard her say 'yummy,' I was pretty sure she was just teasing but the expression on her face was just so damn cute she looked elated, right up until we reached the top again.

"See something you like?" I couldn't help but ask her.

She placed a finger on her chin and closed her eyes as if in deep thought, then whether consciously or not I may never know, but she very slowly ran the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip, and Jesus Christ I almost came in my boxers, that was so fucking hot I almost took her right there on the top of the climbing wall.

"Definitely maybe." she eventually said.

"You are seriously wicked, you know that right?" I said blatantly adjusting myself in front of her.

She grinned at me one more time before throwing herself off the top and abseiling down the wall again.

I shook my head at her when I hit the floor. "You are majorly fit and completely crazy." I told her.

"Hey don't knock it, those are the two main requirements for my job... you should try hanging out of a helicopter with both hands on your camera, and see how long you last." she said, I'd seen a lot of her work, and she always got the most amazing live action shots. "You can't take close up photographs of a rock climber at twenty thousand feet from a helicopter, I need to be right there on the rock face for the money shots. The only way to photograph someone in a cage watching sharks feed is to be in the water with the sharks, so whether I am lying in the dirt next to a dirt bike jump, snowboarding or dangling off a rock face, my job takes balls and stamina, and I have just a little of both when I need them." she explained.

"Balls of solid rock... wait... that was you wasn't it?" I asked knowing full well it had to be, the photographer who had taken my best ever photo at home, I had it enlarged and framed in my den. "In Aspen last month, it was you I jumped over on my snowboard.

"Hmm... that was a great shot, That picture got picked up by every major sporting magazine." she said, smiling hugely.

"So you snowboard too?" I asked, I would happily take her to Calgary in two weeks to the world cup with me, "So will you be going to Calgary?" I asked.

"Its my next assignment." she said simply and winked at me as she turned and walked over to the hardest wall in the building, swinging her hips as she went.

I caught sight of Jake who had been watching our exchange, he didn't look happy, which of course made me smile even wider, that was all I seemed to be doing since I met Bella, smiling so much that my face hurt, considering the circumstances that wasn't really a good thing but I really didn't care, I wanted Bella in my life, she had me completely captivated, I hung on her every word and I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was truly a sight to behold, she was everything I could wish for and everything I wouldn't think to ask for and I was falling for her like I couldn't believe, all the times I'd taken the piss out of Jaz for being all romantic and shit over Alice and here I was doing the same over a woman I just met, I would have punched myself for being so soppy, but for Bella I would do anything, and damn the consequences.

The hard wall was not so hard, unlike me... Bella obviously knew this wall as well as I did, she moved with such skill and grace she was poetry in motion, I kept up easily and marveled at her, every time she stretched and exposed her abs, it made me throb for her even more, and was doing nothing for the serious case of blue balls that I had going on.

Once back down the wall again I notice that Jake was almost sprinting over to us, probably looking to break up the camaraderie that was going on between Bella and I, oh I liked the sound of that... Bella and I or... us, yes I like the sound of that too, damn I was pathetic just listen to yourself Masen, she's turning you into a teenage girl, fuck off.. great now I'm arguing with myself, get a grip.

"So will I see you Sunday Bells?" Jake asked Bella.

"Oh." Bella said turning to face him, not realizing he was there, as all her focus was on me, I felt my body begin to tense up as he moved closer to her."Um... I'm not sure Jake." she replied nervously.

"Aw come on Bells, we always get together when you are home, the whole family look forward to you cooking Sunday lunch." he said taking a long side glance at me at the mention of family.

"I'm only here for two weeks Jake, and I'm going to be really busy, so getting everyone together probably wont happen." she replied and I watched as his face fell drastically and in that short conversation I went from anger to pleasure in a matter of seconds, I would make sure she would be spending most of her time with me. I felt a little annoyed at my petty thoughts about getting one up on Jake but it was not enough to stop me.

"So where are you taking me to lunch then Bella?" I asked her as I hooked her elbow with my own and led her away from Jake.

"Yeah right." she said. "you are paying for lunch after that pathetic performance." she reminded me, I could practically hear Jake's teeth grinding together.

"See you around Jake." I shouted back over my shoulder, and I could imagine the spears he was throwing at my back, short of clubbing her on the head and throwing her over my shoulder I was acting very cave man like, I was still tempted to brand her in some way and I was surprised I hadn't gone as far as growling 'mine' as I walked her away from him.

I met Bella outside of the locker rooms, I was a little sad to see that she had changed back into jeans and a tight sweater top, but all her curves were still on show to me so I was placated.

"So where to?" I asked expecting that she would go for the Italian Restaurant just a block away.

"Do you mind if we go for a Mc D? I could kill for a strawberry shake right now." she said, shocking me yet again.

"Are you for real?" I asked aloud, not able to stop myself. "Where have you been all my life?" I thought I had said the last part under my breath, but her next statement made me realize that she had heard me.

"You only see the photographers that follow you everywhere and pry into your private life, I'm just one of the quiet photographers that only follow your career through the lens, and have done for the last two years, but never interrupted your private life." she said almost in a whisper.

"You've followed my career?" I asked, waiting for conformation that I had heard her correctly.

"Well yeah, I followed the Seahawks whilst I was at UDub, so I knew who you were, and since leaving and concentrating on extreme sports photography, I kind of followed you, especially with the snowboarding, that's one of my favorite pastimes, so I've been at all the events across the world that you have, plus with you being local to Seattle, you are always a hit at the magazine, so it pays for me to follow you, I have always kept my distance as I know your fond regard for the photographers that get in your face all the time," she explained. I couldn't believe it, not only had she known who I was, she had followed my career. I was suddenly overwhelmed by my emotions, I understood the glow, finding this out was a great boost for my ego, but I also felt a little sad, she had been right there all this time, it was worse as I had seen her work, she always took the most amazing photographs, so I always looked out for her work, but I never knew that she looked like this. I'd seen her in Japan last year, but she almost always wore her customary ski-mask, no one really knew what she looked like, she hated to be in front of the camera, I'd read that about her, but damn, she was so beautiful and she belonged in front of it.

"I'm flattered.. wait! So you knew who I was when you saw me at the house?" I asked. She blushed scarlet and nodded. "Did you know that it was my place?" I asked her, needing to know.

"Oh... god... no, I had no idea, believe me, I was totally shocked.

We took both cars to the drive through and I followed Bella to a parking lot, we got out and walked around an apartment building and into a private garden with a picnic table and sat opposite each other.

"Bella where are we?" I asked.

She blushed slightly, "I live in this building. She said, I felt the smile spreading across my face at this piece of information.

"So I have to ask you... what are you doing with Newton?" I really wanted to know, he was just so wrong for her on so many levels, then something else struck me. "He's not going to turn up here is he?" I asked, not that I was that bothered, I kind of wanted him to.

"Oh, no... don't worry, he doesn't even know I have this place." she said and I was stunned... again. She could see the confusion on my face, so she began to explain. "Okay." she said then took a deep breath, I couldn't help it when I saw her chest rise, something else began to rise in my boxers... this was getting beyond embarrassing. "I'm sure you know as a sportsman, just how difficult it is to maintain a relationship whilst you are on the road a lot of the time, add to that trips over seas, and the many different sports that I have to follow, I'm not home much." she said and I nodded in understanding. "So when I finished at UDub I figured as we'd only been together a few months that Mike and I would just drift apart, but I stayed in Seattle to be close to him as his business was here, so when the offer came from XS Publishing I jumped at it and Mike asked me to move in with him, of course I was hesitant at first but once I realized I was going to be away so much, he made it sound more sensible than paying for an apartment I'd never be in, so I agreed against my better judgment, but it was nice to come home to a warm body I guess, well its a lonely life on the road, that's probably why I put so much into my work, I was usually to exhausted to do anything but sleep when I was home and I tried to get Mike to at least agree to an open relationship, as I couldn't be there for him, but he wanted to keep it exclusive, I guess what he meant was he wanted me to stay exclusive." she said frowning. "He actually begged me when I tried to end it, I never understood it until recently and him asking me to marry him just made it more confusing, why would you marry someone you never see? But I just found out that he has been using my name to further his business. So I bought this place weeks ago, and I was going to end things between us, I came home early today to talk to him and then I bumped into you." she smiled when she said the last part, I just wanted to kill the fucker for using her like that. "My sporting hero." she said with a wicked grin "Okay, that's my story... so it's your turn to spill." I frowned not quite understanding and not wanting her to stop talking, I was completely mesmerized by the way her lips moved. ""Why are you with... Jess..? is it?" she asked.

So I explained, telling her every detail, basically spilling my guts like a girl, even the stuff I had never told anyone about the none love, loving relationship I had. Telling her that I didn't believe in the love at first sight crap and everlasting love, whether it existed, or if I could even deserved it. I even told her how I stayed with the cold unemotional plastic woman because I didn't think I'd ever deserve more, if there could ever be more.

"You really believe in that? That you don't deserve to be truly happy?" she asked, and she looked so sad, I ached to reach out and touch her, but her question made me wonder what she thought my feelings were for her, did she think it was that just different, lust or attraction or something? I didn't believe that I didn't deserve to be happy with her. No... I did believe that I wanted to be with her, she was perfect for me, and wasn't life supposed to be what you make it?

"I'm not so sure anymore, I'd like to believe that there's a woman out there that is my 'the one.'" I said, that was the moment that I realized that that was the way I had been thinking of her, the perfect person for me, she worked in my world, we practically traveled all over the globe together already. Damn she really was... I looked over to her, her eyes were on me and they were so intense that I felt almost naked under her gaze. "Definitely maybe." I quoted her with a smirk.

"So what are we going to do about our problem, that's not really a problem any more?" she asked smiling relieving the tension that had began to build between us.

"Well I think as far as Jess is concerned, I think I will just take away that, that she wants the most." I said and Bella quirked a questioning eyebrow. "Well she wants the life I can offer her, she wants my name, the status, being seen at big events with me on her arm... so I will cut her out of my life." I said shrugging. "What about you?" I asked her.

"I'll do the same." she smiled, "So when do we start this?" she asked.

"I already have." I said.

"What? When?" she asked, and I explained my call to Jaz earlier.

"I think I'll sell the house, I don't want to live there, and I don't want her in it, so I will have to crash somewhere for a while, well until I go to Calgary anyway." I said, so whilst it was fresh in my head I text Jasper and asked him to sort out selling the house. He called me straight back.

"What the fuck Edward? What's going on? He asked.

I laughed, "Jess and I are over, its been a long time coming, but I just want this over fast and painless." I said.

"Sure man... are you okay?" he asked.

"Actually I am better than I ever have been man... tell me would it be out of order if I asked a friend along tonight?" I asked, remembering I was supposed to be going out tonight and I really didn't want to be apart from Bella.

"Friend?" he asked, his surprise and curiosity evident in his voice.

"Yes, a very good friend actually." I said winking at Bella, she bit her bottom lip and I had to bite back the groan I could feel coming up my throat.

"Male friend?" he asked fishing.

"Does that matter..? as it happens no." I said

"What the fuck Masen, what are you playing at?" he yelled down the phone.

"Calm the fuck down Whitlock, its not what you think, I'll explain later... am I still coming over or not?"

He grumbled something unintelligible and eventually he spoke. "Sure, Emm's bringing his new woman too." he said, I noticed his not so subtle question but I didn't feel like correcting him, I wanted her to be my new woman.

"See you later then." I said ending the call. I guessed that he'd be on the phone to Alice by now, so any second I'd be getting a call or text from Alice asking if she still has to have Jess at her party, I knew damn well she only ever tolerated Jess for me. My cell buzzed.

'Does Alice still have to put up with shit from Jess?' -Jaz.

'Not for my sake, she can tell her to fuck off for all I care!' -E

'She's gonna be elated... Thanks' ;) - Jaz

I put away my cell and turned back to Bella. "So how'd you like to come to a party with me?" I asked, then feeling a sudden need to qualify I added. "As my date?" I asked, showing her my best half smile, she stared wide eyed straight into my eyes, bit her lip, fighting back the smile creeping across her face.

"Sure, I'd love to." she said, and I was hard pressed to stay in my seat, I felt like fist pumping the air.

"Excellent." I said never loosing contact with her eyes, her cell started to ring and we both realized at the same time that we had been unconsciously leaning in towards each other.

"Hi Mike." she said rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I'm back... I got back early this morning... no I'm going to be staying somewhere else... well I thought we were, but if you are screwing Jess why I'm out of town, I don't want to intrude..." she laughed into the phone. "Oh sure Mike.. yeah have a nice life." she said and closed her cell, then she smirked. "And I think I'll just block those numbers." she said with a beautiful smile at me.

"Nice." I said, "feel better?" I asked.

"Much thanks, so what now?" she asked, I raised an eyebrow not sure what she meant. "What time is this party?"

"Oh... not til eight tonight." I said, understanding, "And I honestly haven't thought that far ahead." I admitted.

"Well... would you like to come up for coffee?" she asked tentatively.

"I'd love to." I said getting up to follow her, "Will you need to go back to his place? To get your stuff together?" I asked.

"No, I did that before I come to meet you at vertical world, that reminds me." she said but didn't finish, we walked out to her car and I helped carry a box of things up to her apartment.

"Oh yeah." she said blushing scarlet when I saw the picture of me that she had taken, blown up and framed hanging center stage over the fire place.

"I thought you were joking about the sporting hero thing." I teased.

"Hey, no fair that's one of my best shots, I'm proud of it." she said not meeting my eyes, she had several other photographs on the walls but none as big as the one of me.

"Nice shots." I said, "any more in your bedroom?" I asked, walking towards the bedroom.

"No!" she shrieked, stopping me and pulling the door shut before I could see. I only wanted to see her bed, but now I was wondering if there was another picture of me in there, I truly hoped there was, just the thought of it was a real turn on. "Here she said passing me her ipod and pointing at the stereo, put some music on whilst I make the coffee, and she walked into the open plan kitchen and I walked to the stereo. Scanning her ipod to see what she listened to, I came across something I didn't expect, it really stood out from all the rock, so I questioned her.

"Enrique Inglesias?" I asked.

She stuck her tongue out at me, "We all have our secret fantasy songs don't we." she said.

"This is your fantasy song?" I asked as I clicked it to play.

"No don't play it," she said running over to me to stop it. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me as the track started.

I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body (oooh)  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<p>

I could feel her tense as she cringed into me, the feel of her along with the words of the song compelled me to sway to the music with her in my arms.

Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<p>

Damn were these words written about us or what, I spun her round and started to dance with her holding her tight against my chest.

But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you

She hid her face in my chest, but slowly she relaxed enough to dance with me, she looked up at me and I was sure she could feel my erection that was growing by the second.

You're so damn pretty  
>if I had a type than baby it'd be you<br>I know your ready  
>if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<p>

Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<p>

But tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm fucking you

I didn't really here much of the song after that, I was more dry humping than dancing and I lifted her chin to look into her eyes, her breathing increased and she licked her lips, I could not stop myself and I really did not want to, I pressed my lips to hers and she whimpered into my mouth as I slipped my tongue between her lips, her tongue darted out to meet mine and I groaned into her mouth as I lifted her from the floor and wrapped her legs around my waist.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen, and I am lost, so as always if you find me, please return me to my rightful owner. **

Adrenalin Rush

Edwards POV

Chapter 3

Slowly she began to slow our kiss, and eventually we pulled apart, we were both breathing heavily.

"This is so wrong." she said, frowning.

I lowered her to the floor and leant my forehead to hers, "Then why does it feel so right?" I asked her.

"I know, but we can't Edward, its just wrong in so many ways, I know its stupid but its too soon, I feel like I'm cheating, its just too soon." she said with a sigh, her face looked forlorn.

I sighed too. "So what do we do now?" I asked her knowing she was right, but at the same time I wanted her so badly and I was sure she felt the same way, although neither of us said anything that kiss was monumentally the best I had ever experienced, and the way she fitted into my arms, and the way that she felt pressed up against me was something I wanted to feel again soon, over and over again, it was like I had taken love heroine and I was already craving for my next fix.

"Maybe we should watch a movie." she suggested, she pulled out of my grasp, I hadn't even realized that I still had my hands on her hips, she pointed to the DVD stand below the wall-mounted TV. "I'll let you pick." she said.

I sighed mournfully at the loss of contact and reluctantly went to look whilst she made herself comfortable on the couch. I quickly scanned through the titles and was surprised at the very few chick flick films, I expected them all to be chick flicks, but then one title in particular caught my eye, I picked it up and stared at it, I couldn't believe that it was in her collection, it was pretty much my favourite film ever, 'Kung pow, Enter the fist.'

"Is this one of his movie's?" I asked her.

She laughed, "God no, he hated it." she said.

"It's yours?" I asked shocked.

"Hell yeah, best movie ever." she said with a genuine smile, her eyes were sparkling with the light from the window, and she looked stunning.

"I can't believe that, no-one I know has even heard of it, I totally fucking love this movie." I told her.

"I have encountered that same problem, Mike just thought it was stupid." she said.

"Jess watched the first five minutes and then refused to watch any more, my copy disappeared a while back, I'm pretty sure she tossed it though." I said.

"Oh my god that is so badong." she quoted from the movie, making me laugh.

"Can we watch it now?" I asked.

"Absofrigginlutely... face to foot style, how do you like it." she said grinning.

"You should try my nuts to your fist style." I countered with another quote, ending with us both in fits of laughter.

"That's a lot of nuts, Betty." she said, still laughing.

Whilst still laughing I put the movie in her DVD player and went back to the couch sitting right next to Bella, not leaving any space between us, our arms and legs touching. Within minutes we were both laughing again, I had always loved this movie, it was without doubt the best comedy ever, I had seen it so many times but usually alone, it was something else entirely sharing the experience with Bella, by half way through the film we had become completely relaxed, Bella had turned her body to the side and was now leaning against the arm of the couch and had her legs resting over mine, I didn't mind in the least it was an excuse to have my hands on her, we had both laughed so much that we had both had tears in our eyes, whilst we continued to laugh we got more comfortable and both ended up lying down on the couch, with me behind Bella, I had my arm around her to prevent her falling off the couch when we moved and I just chose to leave it there, holding her against me, I kept my hips back so that she wouldn't feel the hard on I was sporting in my pants, which got steadily and impossibly harder throughout the movie, as her breasts shook every time she laughed.

I had changed my cell to vibrate as I didn't want anything to disturb our time together, and whilst being with Bella I had ignored it, even though it had gone off a fair few times. Bella went to the kitchen to make coffee for us both, so I checked my cell then, I had 10 texts, 4 voice mails and 12 missed calls. 2 of the texts were from Jasper, the second said.

'I've booked a room at the W hotel, 24th floor extreme wow suite, 62001 come over when ever I'm bored, we have a hot tub!' -Jaz.

The first said. 'Banks all sorted, car being collected and realtors on their way, no problems.' -Jaz.

One text was from Emmett, 'What's up bro, Jaz says you've finally wised up and have kicked Jess in to touch, but he wont tell me more, you gonna spill later!' -Em.

The rest of the messages and missed calls were from Jessica,

'I went for gas and my card got declined?' -Jess.

'Why am I having to use my own money? None of our joint cards work. -Jess.

'Why wont you answer your phone?' -Jess.

'Please answer your phone hun, we need to talk, better still come home.' -Jess.

I deleted the rest of the messages without reading any.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked, handing me a coffee.

"Sure, just Jess throwing a hissy fit cos she's having to use her own money to buy gas and shit." I said, Bella raised her eyebrows. "I cancelled our joint cards." I explained. "I'm gonna have to speak to her, I just don't want to." I admitted.

"Having second thoughts?" she asked.

"Fuck no... I just don't want to speak to her period." I explained.

"Well just phone and say 'hey Jess, I don't want to be with you any more, so were done, and I want you out of the house.'" she suggested. "When she asks why? You say Mike Newton recommended it,' if she gets shitty with you, either end the call or better still give me your cell and I'll talk to her." she said with a grin. "Either way its best if you do it like a band aid."

"I chuckled at her, "Mind if I..?" I started holding up my cell.

"Not at all, go ahead I'll go do some laundry." she said, and turned to leave.

"Um..." I started to say, and she turned back to me quickly, almost grateful for an excuse to stay. That made me smile despite my trepidation about the phone call I was about to make. "I actually want you here for moral support while I do this." I said, not feeling embarrassed admitting this to her, but truthfully I couldn't face being away from her, not even for a few minutes.

She sat down beside me, placing her hand on my thigh. "Of course." she said with a shy smile. I placed my hand over hers and hit 6 on the speed dial.

"Edward what the fuck is going on?" Jessica yelled. "I know you are angry about the birth control, but that's no reason to sell the house and have my car towed, this is ridiculous Edward, the realtor's are here at the house and they wont listen to me, I know your upset baby but its really not that bad, were still happy together and everything." she went on, and the sound of her voice did nothing for me, I really felt nothing for her.

"Actually Jess, I'm glad you were on birth control." I informed her.

"What? Then why have you stopped me having access to your money, and everything else? I don't get it honey." Jess said.

"Well I honestly figured Mike Newton could give you all of those things you want, instead of me... especially as he's been fucking you." I said and I could feel the anger building, I knew that she was going to deny it, and that just made me furious. Bella squeezed my thigh, and the reminder of her closeness did calm me down considerably.

"What..? I... what? Who told you that..? its all lies Edward, you know me... I'd never do that to you... Edward how could you believe that, I love you... I'd never..." she tried to say but I stopped her mid rant.

"Jess... I saw you Jessica." I informed her.

"What..? but.."

"I saw you in our bed riding Mike Newton, this morning within hours of me leaving the house." I said.

"But... NO!" she tried to say.

Look Jessica, its over, I want you out of my life." I said and I meant every word.

"No... Edward... I love you..."

"Get the fuck out, and remember Jess that this was all your own doing." I said and I ended the call.

Bella kissed my cheek, the tingle on my face deleting all anger I felt and reminding me exactly who I was with right now.

"Would you mind coming shopping with me?" I asked Bella. "I need something to wear for tonight and some swim shorts, and perhaps something for the next few days, so that I don't have to go home for a few days." I said.

"Swim shorts?" she asked.

I smiled, "Our date for tonight," I said and watched her eyebrows lift higher. "Jaz has booked a room at a hotel and it has a hot tub, so you get to see me all wet and steamy." I said with a smirk, watching her closely as her eyes widened and almost glazed over for a second or two.

"Oh... I think I could cope with that, well I'm willing to try at least." she smirked back. She shook her head slightly. "Where will you stay if you are not going home?" she asked concerned.

"Well I'm hoping I can stay on Jaz's couch, but I guess I can stay at the hotel." I said and I watched as she bit into her bottom lip, making my ever alert dick twitch.

"Um... I have an extra room, you are welcome to it." she said looking up at me from under her long dark eyelashes, and fuck me I think my dick actually saluted her with a 'yes ma am.' she looked so god damn sexy and the idea of staying here albeit in a separate room was by far the best idea I could wish for, and I was sure that with the chemistry between us that the need for separate rooms would be negated sooner rather than later.

"I'd like that... if you're sure." I qualified.

"Well as a friend its the least I can do, its only two weeks until Calgary, and I could help you look for an apartment... if you'd like." she said.

"Sounds good to me." I said, but I am pretty sure I've already found my new apartment, I thought to myself. "So... shopping?" I said.

"Sure, lets go, where do you normally shop?" she asked.

I felt myself blush, embarrassed. "Actually I never go shopping, I never normally have the time, so I have a personal shopper." I admitted.

She laughed. "Me too." she said, "Who do you use?"

I laughed thinking about little Alice and how pleased she would be about not having to be nice to Jessica any more. "Alice Brandon." I answered.

"Holy shit, the pixie never told me that" she said.

"She's about to marry my best friend, that's how I know her." I said.

"Oh, I'd forgotten she was getting married soon."

"Yeah, its next Sunday, I'm the best man." I said.

She tried and failed to hide her smile, "Obviously." she said, "Of course Jasper Whitlock, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, have you met Jasper?" I asked.

"No, but I have seen him around the snowboarding circuit obviously." she said.

"Small world, right? How long have you known Alice?" I asked.

"My room mate Rose introduced us when we were freshman, so about six years, in fact Rose is Ali's made of honor.

"I can't believe you know some of my best friends and yet we've never met before, you'll get to meet Jaz tonight." I said.

Bella and I chatted happily as I drove us to the mall, it was such a strange feeling talking sports with a woman, but her knowledge and enthusiasm mirrored my own, she was a wonderful person to talk to, and outside of Jaz and Em my best friends I don't remember having been with someone who was funny and smart and without doubt beautiful, I spent most of my time with my hand on her somewhere, even if it was just on the small of her back, but in the crowded mall I took hold of her hand so we wouldn't get separated, I just chose not to let go again and Bella never seemed to mind, in fact my smug feeling when seeing men passing and ogling her made me want to show that she was not available, so I threaded our fingers together, her only reaction was to squeeze my hand. We didn't go to many stores but the ones we did, Bella insisted on me trying things on, especially the pants.

"Turn around, let me see." she'd say every time.

"I feel like a piece of meat here, you only want me to turn around so you can check out my ass." I said.

"Of course, there's no point in buying pants if they don't accentuate your main asset." she said.

"I thought my face was my main asset?" I said.

She grinned widely, "Oh it is, but that's the front view, and you have 360 degree assets." she said.

"That makes two of us then." I said, watching her blush again.

When I was looking for some swim shorts for tonight I asked Bella if she had a nice skimpy bikini for me to see her in, in the hot tub tonight, and that produced her best blush so far, which made me incredibly curious.

"I have a barely there bikini that Alice got for me, she insisted that I would need it." she said.

I could feel my eyes widen and my dick wake back up, "What color would that be, after all, I don't won't to clash with you." I said.

"Oh.. yeah, heaven forbid, Alice would never forgive us." she said.

"Well?" I asked.

She sighed, "It's leopard print." she said.

"Holy fuck, I think I just jizzed my pants." I said, making her snort laughter then turn beet red in embarrassment. "That image is gonna stay etched in my brain until it gets replaced with the real thing." I told her, "Best stick with black then." I said smirking at her still bright red face.

Once we had made it back to her.. or as I now like to refer to it our apartment, we both got ready to go out for our date, we had both showered at vertical world, so it wasn't long before we were ready, I stood in the bathroom door way and watched Bella do her make up, she didn't use much at all and was soon ready, which was a little upsetting as the view of her ass as she bent forward to the mirror was a fantastic sight. She wore a black tight fitting sweater top and jeans, then she pulled on some black ankle boots, that screamed 'fuck me.' and it took everything in me not to bend her over the back of the couch and have her right there.

"Have you got your bikini?" I asked her.

"I'm wearing it." she said as she grabbed her purse. I was never going to get through tonight like this its a wonder that my dick wasn't exhausted from the amount of exercise it had been through today.

As we got closer to the hotel suite Bella started to fidget. "What's wrong Bella." I asked.

"Nothing." she said nervously.

I stopped walking and released her hand that I had been holding again. "Bella, sweetheart..." I said as I stroked her cheek. "Please tell me what's wrong." I begged.

"Well, I guess I'm a little nervous about meeting your friends." she admitted.

I chuckled slightly, but stopped when I saw her sad face, "Sweetheart, they are going to love you, just like I do." I said, realizing too late what I had just admitted, I wasn't sure if she had picked up on it, she was very nervous, then I decided I didn't care if she knew that I loved her, I really did. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head, "it will be fine, I promise," I said and we continued walking to the suite, I left my arm around her shoulders.

It was Jasper who opened the door.

"About time, fucker, what took you." he said.

"Hello to you too, Jaz this is..." I started to say, but I never got to finish.

"Please excuse my rudeness ma am." he said taking Bella's hand and kissing it, he over exaggerated his southern accent, something I knew he did when he was flirting. He pulled Bella out of my grasp and walked her into the suite, then all hell seemed to brake loose.

A tall attractive blond, I guess it was Em's date, screamed and launched across the room at Bella, I went to pull Bella away from her attack, but Jasper tried to dodge her and fell into me, the blond picked Bella off the floor and hugged her fiercely, then Emmett grabbed both girls and spun them around in the huge room. 'What the fuck?'

"Okay." I said when Em finally released the girls, though the girls kept there arms around each others waists. Would someone like to explain what just happened?" I asked.

"You first." Em said, "What do you think you are doing with my Jello?"

"Huh?"

"Jello, Jelly Belly, my partner in crime, the girl that turns to jello when you do this." Em said as he ran his fingers down Bella's ribs, she squirmed and smacked his hand away. "Bella and I have worked together a lot at the magazine." he said, I hadn't even thought about it, they both worked for the same publishing company. "Oh, and this is Rosalie my new woman, she and Bella are best friends." He said.

"Bella? As in... Bella, Alice's friend?" Jasper asked, she nodded, "As in Isabella Swan?" he asked and she nodded again, Holy shit man, Ali's gonna go mental when she finds out you're here, but what the hell are you doing with Masen?" he asked her.

"Way to hit the jack pot bro." he said turning to me. "I don't need to know why you are dumping Jess's ass now, fuck I would have too for this vixen."

"Thanks, but its not like that." I said, though it was a nice thought. "Bella was with me when we walked in on Jess and Bella's boyfriend fucking." I said with a shrug, and Em, Jaz and Rosalie stood staring at me with their mouths open, then they looked to Bella who nodded in agreement.

"Holy..." said Rosalie.

"Fucking..." said Jaz.

"Woo hoo." Emmett roared fist pumping the air. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, and waited for an explanation. "That fucktard Newton is finally out of the picture, I've been dying to break that fuckers neck for years.

The conversation continued as we all explained how we all knew each other and we moved to the sofa's to get comfortable, I sat down and pulled Bella down to sit close to me so that I could keep my arm around her, we were all chatting away happily when Jasper's cell started to ring.

"Alice..?" he said, "what the fuck...? Are you okay..? have you called hotel security..? good, you'd better get here too." he said and ended the call. "Jessica has caused a scene at Alice's party down the hall and Alice thinks she's on her way here, to do more of the same." he said just as a loud knock came at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just have to say THANK YOU so much for the reviews... I luvvvvvvv them all :) and here is your lemonade warning.**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen, and I am lost, so as always if you find me, please return me to my rightful owner. **

Adrenalin Rush

Edwards POV

Chapter 4

"Its going to be worse if we don't let her in, and besides Ali is on her way and I don't want her to be stuck out there with the deranged psycho bitch." Jasper said, as he walked towards the door, but Rosalie beat him there and sent him back to us out of sight of the door.

"Where is Edward?" I heard Jess ask. "I need to speak to my fiancee."

"Don't you mean ex-fiancee?" Rosalie said.

"Look, just move out of my way before you live to regret it." Jess said and I thought I heard something hit the wall.

"Look here fake tits, don't try and threaten me, I'm not someone you want to mess with, if you want to talk to Edward then go ahead, but be warned, don't even think about upsetting any of my friends, or it will be the last thing you ever do... got that?" Rosalie growled, and I had a mental note to never piss Rosalie off.

Then Jess walked into the room straightening her clothes, she stopped when she saw us stood in an offensive line facing her, Bella stood next to me but half a step back, so that I had my body between her and Jess, Bella kept her hand placed reassuringly on the small of my back. Rosalie came to join us taking her place beside Emmett, seconds later Alice ran into the room, I watched as her eyes took in the scene before her, and her eyes widened at the sight of Bella at my side, she instantly took her place between Bella and Jasper, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Ali had her arm around Bella's waist.

"Edward, can I talk to you in private please." Jess asked through clenched teeth.

"There is nothing that you can say that I want to hear, and nothing that you can't say in front of my friends.

"Fine... I want you back, I don't care that you took my car away, or even the house, I love you Edward, and as far as Mike is concerned, that was a mistake... a one time thing, its you that I want Edward." Jess said.

"If you have no car, how did you get here?" Bella asked her.

"That's none of your god damn business, who the fuck are you anyway?" Jess spat at her.

"Jessica, don't you dare speak to her like that... and answer the fucking question." I said.

"I... I... I got a lift with a friend." Jess said.

"Let me guess, would that friend happen to be the guy you were fucking this morning?" Bella asked and Jess's eyes widened in surprise. "I thought as much." Bella continued when she didn't answer. "Let me guess he told you he dumped his girlfriend for you, I bet he waited a good thirty seconds after he got dumped to do that." Bella said and the look on Jess's face told us all that that was what happened, especially when she started doing a mad goldfish impression, but then her face changed as anger took over.

"Its you... your Bella, what the fuck are you doing here? With my fiancee?" Jess yelled seeing Bella's arm around my back.

Bella went to step forward as Jess lunged for her, but Alice still had hold of her waist and I put my arm around her shoulder to hold her back, Jess was met by both Alice's and my hands that pushed her backwards.

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "You get away from him, he's mine." Jessica screamed at Bella, and Bella laughed at her which made her even angrier.

"No one wants you here, Jessica, so I think it best that you leave." I told her. "We are nothing to each other any more, this is a private party and you are not invited, so please fuck off!" I said.

"Are you fucking her?" Jess screeched at me.

"Not that, that is any of your business, but no..." I said then I verbally vomited. "Not yet." out loud, not my fault that that's what I'd been thinking about all day.

Jessica screamed and ran for the door, seconds later she returned with a fire extinguisher then she proceeded to cover all of us and the room with foam whilst she screamed a tirade of profanities. Unfortunately I was so busy trying to protect Bella from the foam that I missed the guys from hotel security tackle Jess to the floor and drag her from the room kicking and screaming.

I tried to prevent Bella from falling as Alice no longer had hold of her, but I only proceeded to slip over myself pulling Bella down with me, I rolled us over so that she was on top of me.

"Its a good thing that this is dry foam or I would have gotten you all wet." I whispered in her ear, the feel of her lying on top of me was so fucking amazing that I couldn't help but hold her there, I needed to feel this for as long as possible.

"What makes you think that you haven't already done that?" she whispered back, making me moan loudly as I attacked her exposed neck with my lips and my tongue, I was instantly hard for her.

"Shut the fuck up Masen you're making this place sound like one giant orgasm, and it already looks like one... and where the fuck are you..? I wonder if this is what it feels like to be a sperm" I heard Emmett say, but I was much to busy as at that moment Bella pulled my face to hers and kissed me with such force I wondered briefly if we'd smash through the floor, and obviously I continued to moan into her mouth at the feelings rushing through me, damn she tasted so good, my moans caused her to whimper and our tongues fought for dominance. "Masen!" Emmett yelled reminding me where we were, grudgingly we pulled apart and I released Bella, I rolled her to the side and stood up pulling her with me, her face was scarlet. Em and Rosalie stood holding each other staring towards the hallway, I could hear voices in the corridor through the still open door, two of the voices I recognized as Ali and Jasper. I held Bella tight against my chest and she wrapped her arms around my waist, I leaned down to her.

"Doesn't feel like cheating any more." I told her, it really didn't, any residual feelings I may have had for Jess had completely vanished.

"No it doesn't." she agreed. I squeezed her tighter.

A few minutes later Ali and Jaz came in and shut the door, and they explained what the hotel manager had said, Ali had completely forgotten about her party and had to rush off dragging Rosalie with her, but promised to be back in a while, once she'd said goodbye to everyone, she'd tell them she had lost her party spirit so that she could get back to Jaz sooner. Jasper explained that once the police had finished that the hotel would move us to another room if one was available, in the mean time we would get a complimentary parcel compliments of management.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed two towels and robes, whilst I was in there I noticed the dispenser on the wall, I had not had to use a condom in years, but I was damn sure that I wasn't going to miss out because I didn't have one, so just to be on the safe side I got a three pack and put them in my pants pocket then Bella and I made our way straight out to the hot tub, I couldn't contain it any longer, I felt free of Jess and I couldn't keep my hands to myself any longer, I was so horny and I desperately wanted to see Bella in her bikini, just the idea of it was driving me crazy with lust, I led her outside and got undressed quickly, grateful that I had my swim shorts on already, I got into the water and sat watching as Bella slowly pulled off the sweater top, exposing her creamy skin and showing me her muscled body that I had had small glimpses at this morning, then her delicious breasts, cradled in leopard print. I leaned back and spread my arms out across the back of the tub behind me, trying to relax and enjoy the incredible view as Bella peeled off her clothes.

The cool night air caused her nipples to harden and in response my dick was trying desperately to find a way out of my shorts, once her jeans were off Bella stood before me, and holy fucking christ she was sex personified, her toned body was perfect. Realizing that my mouth was in fact hanging open, I could no longer control my own functions enough to close it, I could almost feel the drool dripping from my chin, all I could think about was being buried balls deep inside of her, she turned around to climb into the tub giving me a perfect view of her ass, I couldn't help myself, I just threw myself across the tub and grabbed hold of her hips pulling her to me, she screeched as my sudden movement sent water flying everywhere and I smashed back into the seat holding her tight against me, she ended up sat directly on my literally aching cock.

She gasped, "What the hell is that?" she asked as she wiggled her ass over my rock hard cock, I had not thought it could get any harder, but some how it did. I chuckled at her, trying to ignore what her wiggling was doing to me. "I'm serious, how many do you have in there?" she twisted round in my lap, and her eyes were wide with shock.

"That's all me baby." I said pressing down on her hips harder, and rolling my hips into her. "Take a look if you don't believe me." I said teasingly, smirking at her, knowing full well that she would do no such thing. Just then I felt her hand on the waist band of my shorts, she pulled it towards her and looked down, with an eyebrow raised, my throbbing cock nodded in her direction and winked at her.

You have got to be fucking kidding me, that is enormous." she said, I had never been openly stared at like that before, was she in ore of my god damned cock?

"You don't have to stroke my ego Bella, just stroke my cock." I said without thinking as I leaned forward and kissed her bare shoulder.

"Holy shit that is big." she said, and I suddenly wondered how many she had seen.

"Bella... just how many cocks have you seen in the flesh, so to speak?"

"Including this one..? two, and this one is like four of the first all rolled into one, seriously you can't be thinking about impaling me on that, it wont fit." she said seriously.

I shook my head, chuckling at her, "Well as this is your first real cock, I guess that makes you a virgin, so I promise I'll go easy on you." I said as she took one last look before covering me again.

"No need to be hasty." she whispered as our friends came out to join us.

Bella tried to move off my lap but I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against me.

"Don't you two look cozy." Alice said as she put a bottle of champagne down near us with two glasses, I noticed that Rose and Jasper both carried the same. "Right now you two, spill it... I want all the gory details so don't try leaving anything out."

Alice made herself comfortable on Jasper's lap, and once Emmett climbed in he pulled Rosalie onto his lap, I looked around at my happy and contented friends and for the first time I actually felt that way too, my friends were relaxed in a way that they never were around Jessica, and it felt so good that Bella was already a big part of my friends lives. Despite the raging hard on I had pressed between Bella's legs, and the fact that I leaned in and kissed her neck Bella told Alice her side of our story, I chuckled into her neck when she mentioned Jake being jealous, and Bella only paused when I rolled my hips unconsciously, she turned to pour us both a drink as a distraction, and as she took a sip I did it again, and it made her whimper, I was elated that she obviously seemed to want me, and couldn't help my cheesy grin at her when I saw the blush creeping up her neck, I made soothing circles with my fingertips over her abs, and very slowly my hand continued moving downwards until I reached her pelvic bone, I could feel her heartbeat racing as her swollen flesh pulsed against my touch the further I went, Bella's head fell back and she swallowed hard before she pulled my hand back to her waist and held it there threading her fingers through mine.

The night eased into easy conversation and the atmosphere was getting more and more relaxed as several more glasses of champagne were consumed, I had tried to think of anything and everything I could to ignore my pulsing erection but it was incredibly persistent but seemed quite content in its present position pressed against Bella's core, I could feel the heat coming through the thin fabric of my shorts and her bikini bottoms, even though the water was already very hot.

I was beginning to think that Bella was not as in to me as I had hoped when she had moved my hand, and I prayed that it was just because we were in company, but after a couple of glasses of champagne we were both feeling the same way, I could feel her body reacting to my every move, and as much as I enjoyed the company of my friends, right now I wanted desperately to be alone with Bella.

At some point during my musings the atmosphere in the hot tub changed and Emmett and Rosalie started making out. I started to stroke my fingertips up and down Bella's sides, making her squirm and wriggle her ass over my cock, I buried my face in her neck and began to kiss and bite my way up to her ear, I sucked her lobe into my mouth for a second before I whispered to her.

"I want to be inside you so bad, I'm dying here." I said as I rubbed my cock into her and palmed her ample breast.

I felt her hand snake around my neck and she fisted my hair and pulled me forward where her lips were wet and wanting in wait for me, I pressed my lips to hers softly at first, and as her lips parted I slipped my tongue into her eager mouth, her tongue stroked mine for a few moments and then she began to suck on my tongue, fuck me I was so worked up I needed to have her now, I dropped my free hand down and started to stroke the silky fabric between her legs, her legs opened up giving me better access as she moaned into my mouth so I slipped the thin material to the side and plunged my fingers inside and circled her clit, I subconsciously open my eyes and glanced around the suddenly quiet hot tub, conscious of all the moaning that we were currently doing, but it seemed that Bella and I were alone, I broke the kiss and pulled away to check, Bella notice that we were in fact alone now and made to climb off my lap, I did not allow her to move more that a mm from me.

I pulled Bella's face back to mine, and then began to ease her bikini bottoms down over her hips , she did not attempt to stop me, in fact she lifted her ass slightly so that I could push them down her legs, she pulled them off and placed them on the floor next to the tub behind me. I spread her legs wider and slid one finger inside of her, soliciting a needy moan from both of us, she pulled her lips away from me to catch her breath but I continued to kiss along her jaw and down her throat, as I slipped in a second finger, I paused at her neck when she spoke.

"Edward." she gasped, "I need you... inside me... now!" she said, I bit into her neck in response to her words, again she tried to turn around but I stopped her again, I reluctantly pulled my fingers out of her and reached back for my pants and pulled out one of the condoms, she looked at me with a small smile but her eyes were filled with lust. I was almost frantic as I pushed down my shorts enough to finally free my aching cock, I was almost fumbling trying to get the condom on in the water, it was not easy but I did it, I lifted Bella teasing her clit with the head of my cock for a second, I was fighting not to just thrust straight in there and fuck her senseless.

"I'm sorry Bella, but as much as I want to make love to you and slowly worship every inch of you, I can't... this wont be pretty and..." I said as I picked her up and turned us around so that she could kneel on the seat, I placed her hands on the top of the tub, "Your gonna want to hold on to something, this is probably gonna hurt a little to begin with but believe me you wont want me to stop." I said as I pushed into her, a hiss escaping my lips at the feel of her squeezing me, I held tight onto her hip to hold her in place, stopping me from slamming her into the tub wall, my other hand was graced with the job of teasing her nipples through her bikini top.

I could barely control my mind she felt unbelievable, and so fucking tight, it took everything in me not to cum before I was even half way in. I could tell that she was holding back on me, trying to stay quite because of where we were.

"Come on Bella... let me hear you scream." I said as I thrusted deep inside of her, I kissed along her back and across her shoulder as she began to moan slowly getting louder, "I know you can do it Bella, say my name." I almost growled in her ear.

"Oh... god." she gasped." I chuckled.

"Close, but you can wait to call me that until after were done." I smirked, I knew this wouldn't take me long, after the day of blue balls, I was beyond ready to blow my load, I could feel the tightening in my stomach, so I moved my hand from her breast and slid my hand lower until I was circling her clit with my fingertip.

"Oh... Ed.. Edward ..ugh, oh god... urgh.. uh yes." she said as I felt her muscles clamp down on my cock squeezing me impossibly tighter causing me to explode into her with my own release.

Slowly I pulled out of her, and despite the hot water I felt cold envelope me at the loss of contact, so I sat back down pulling her back onto my lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have kept that going for longer, but you were too amazing for me to control myself." I said in her ear, she grinned at me and reached up to kiss me once again.

As we were both shriveled like prunes I picked her up out of my lap and climbed out of the tub, I put her down and passed her a towel and she wrapped it around herself, then I helped her put on the bath robe, I did the same and took her hand to lead her inside, as we walked in, we realized that someone was talking heatedly inside, we walked into the living room and Bella gasped as we saw Mike Newton, he was arguing with Jasper.

"I just want to see her, I know that she is here." he was saying, then he looked up and saw Bella and I. "Bella." he yelled. "Why the fuck are you here with him?"

**A/N Please review, let me know what you think, Reviews are almost as good as Edward in a hot tub :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Just have to say THANK YOU so much for the reviews... I luvvvvvvv them all :) and if I haven't answered you yet, or missed you out I apologise profusely. **

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen, and I am lost, so if you find me, please please please return me to my rightful owner. **

Adrenalin Rush

Edwards POV

Chapter 5

"I don't think that is any of your business any more." I said to him as Bella's hand clasped mine tightly, I pulled her to me and wrapped my other arm around her holding her tight against me, she leaned into me, resting her face on my chest.

"Cullen, you think you are so fucking special, and get everything you want, well I can tell you now, you will never have her, she will never choose you over me." Newton said, and Bella snorted, I could feel her shoulders move as she giggled at his statement.

I looked at him, almost pitying his stupidity, yeah I had been surprised that he had managed to get Bella in the first place let alone keep her all of this time, and it must have taken something to get Jess to risk everything, but he had to be fucking kidding me, after the connection I had had with Bella, and I knew she had felt it too, he didn't have a hope in hell. Then he smirked at me, like he knew he had already won, it didn't make any sense, and I so wanted to smack that fucking smug smile off his face.

"Isabella, come here." he said.

"Fuck off Mike, I am not putting up with you and your shit any longer." she spat at him as she stepped away from me.

"Isabella... come. to. me. now!" he said mechanically.

"Fuck you." she said, without even looking at him and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Aubergine." Newton said suddenly. What the fuck? What was that about? I turn to look at Bella and she was frozen in the doorway, her hand frozen in mid air, hovering over the door handle, she didn't move. "Isabella come to me." he said, and she turned automatically and walked over to him and stood at his side, her face looked... dead, void of any emotion. It was like the fucker had her hypnotised or some shit.

"What the fuck have you done to her." I growled, launching myself across the room, but Jasper stopped me in my tracks.

"Wait, Edward we need to know what he's done." Jaz said, trying to be the voice of reason as always.

"You don't have a chance with her, Cullen, she answers only to me." Newton laughed maniacally at me, the mother fucker laughed at me.

"How long have you been controlling her?" Jaz asked him horrified.

"She was never interested in me, said she was saving herself for her sporting hero, or some shit, so I made her change her mind." I could feel the growl rumbling up my chest, Jasper could feel it building and pushed against my chest in warning but I barely felt it, I was burning with anger, it was scorching through me and building momentum with every stinking word that come out of that fuckers mouth, he was telling me that my Bella had wanted to save herself for... me, and he took her virginity against her will, I wanted to rip his fucking throat out with my teeth and swallow it down with a glass of chianti, whilst I peeled the fuckers face off, I could now fully appreciate Hannibal Lecter's reasoning, I wanted this guy to bleed out, I'd happily squeeze every last drop out of him, then I'd drink that too. "She would never have stayed in Seattle after we graduated, or moved in with me without it." he smirked. "And she'll marry me soon too, I never have to ask her twice, except for you." he said to me with a grimace. "She always fell for you, no matter how much I forbid her or even erased you from her memory, you always got back in somehow." he said. And that little spark of info gave me hope, whatever she felt for me was stronger than his damn voodoo shit. "But no matter, I'll just erase you again, she won't ever remember meeting you." he said smirking again. I felt my bones crack as my hands balled into fists and tightened ready to smack the sick fucks face in. "Isabella, take this bag and go and change, then come straight back to me." he said handing a bag to Bella, she took it and obeyed him instantly, it fucking hurt to watch, as the bathroom door closed I couldn't hold back any longer.

"Edward, no!" Jasper yelled as I pushed him aside and flew at Newton, I wanted to kill the mother fucking manipulator. "We need him to get her out of her trance Edward." Jasper yelled but I was too far gone, the anger in me completely in control.

I felt the bones crunching as my fists came into contact with his nose and his jaw, every cell in my body was burning cos this fucker was taking my Bella from me, I wanted him dead, I didn't stop hitting until I was forcibly lifted off him, I could feel my heartbeats bouncing back at me from my rib cage as Emmett's arms wrapped around me in his cage embrace, my lungs were ready to explode, and I struggled futilely trying to finished what I started.

"He's out cold." Jasper said, looking over the pinata.

"What the fuck, Edward...? Where's Bella?" Emmett asked, Jasper started talking, I didn't hear what he said, as my focus was on Newton.

I heard the bathroom door open and I looked up immediately and I could not believe my eyes, Bella walked out and went straight to Newton's side where she just stood completely unaware of any of us, but the most disturbing thing was the clothes Newton had given her, plain no shape brown pants and a loose fitting brown jumper, making her look like she had no shape, and her hair was down, I'd not seen her hair down before and it fell over her face, she was hidden, hardly any of her beauty evident, the part of her face I could see was still beautiful, but full of sadness, the sight of it made me want to sob my heart out.

I struggled and yelled at Emmett to release me, he relented and I fell forward at Bella's feet, but she didn't even acknowledge me, I took her hand's in mine. "Bella... Bella love." ...nothing, she didn't even blink, I felt the tears run down my face but I didn't care, I stood and placed my hands on her face. I leaned down and starred into her eyes, trying to see if my Bella was still there somewhere, her face may have shown no sign but deep in her eyes I could see her, I was sure she was still in there. "Bella," I said softly as I rested my forehead to hers, "Love, if you can hear me, please show me a sign." I said as my tears dripped down onto her face. "I love you, and I need you, please Bella, I need you to hear me." I begged her.

I stroked her face with my thumbs and kissed the tip of her nose, I felt so broken, and lost, that was when I saw it, a single tear fell from her eye, she could hear me.

"Oh Bella." I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Edward... Edward snap out of it." Jasper said trying to get my attention. "You are going to have to let her go, Edward." he said.

"Never." I practically snarled at him.

"Ed.. please listen to me." he pleaded, only then did I look up and I could see that he was holding a weeping Alice, and Emmett was trying to control the hatred on his face as he battled with a distraught Rosalie. "We have no way of knowing what he does to snap her out of this trance or whatever the fuck it is, we are going to have see what he wants, but.." he hesitated. "We might have to let him leave with her..." he didn't get to finish his sentence, before I could even muster the 'no' in my throat, both Ali and Rose screamed at him. "Shhhh, p.. please hear me out." he pleaded, and despite everything I could see he was battling with his own desire to protect Bella. "If we are going to stop this control he has over her, then we need to make sure it can never happen again," he said and we all just stared at him, agreeing but staying silent. "so we will need to do this legally and that will mean letting him leave with her, so he thinks he's won." Jasper tried to explain.

"I can't do that." I said to him, holding her none responsive body against my chest, I didn't knew if he was right, but either way how could I just hand her over to that sick bastard, it would be blasphemy, I could no more hand over her than my left nut. I'd rather hand him my nuts.

"Look at her Ed, she's not even there." he said, and I knew he was right about it but I felt my heart breaking at the idea of it, and I was sure that I wouldn't be able to just let go. A pain filled sigh left me and I looked at Jasper.

"I can't Jasper, I can't just give her up like that." I said as I rested my face on her head. "I love her Jaz, I can't hand her over to a fucking psycho." I said.

"Look, make sure she has her cell on her, the police can trace where he takes her from it." Jaz said.

"Screw that, Rose and I will just follow the asshole." Alice said, Rose nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Emm, You need to find out as much shit on this sick fuck as possible and we need it like yesterday, and I will handle the police... Edward." he said looking at me his eyes full of regret and sadness, "we need to keep you out of this, the last thing we want is the press all over this."

"You expect me to just let her go then sit at home and wait to see if anyone else can save her, what the fuck Jaz, do you think for one second..." I said but he stopped my tirade mid flow.

"No Edward, but the last thing we want is the press telling him every move we make, the more he thinks he's won, the less guarded he'll be, and we don't know what else he's capable of, if anything, its best if you accidentally let it slip to the press about you and Jess splitting up, they will be so focused on that and following you that it will make Newton less guarded, and we are going to need all the help we can on this, if anything, calling in a few favours with friends in high places and even find a good doctor who deals with hypnosis would help, so you can still be an enormous help." he said, his voice pleading with me. Alice appeared at my side with Bella's cell in hand, I checked it was switched on and put it in her pants pocket, Alice stroked Bella's face as tears fell continuously down her own, before she fell back against Jasper sobbing.

Moments later Newton started to stir, I lifted Bella's chin to look into her eyes, "I love you, don't ever forget that, and no matter what happens I will find you and bring you back home." I told her, as Newton stumbled about before standing and I kissed her forehead before Newton pulled her from my grasp, everything in me wanted to rip his fucking head off.

"You will pay for that Cullen," he said spitting blood at me. "I will take so much pleasure in taking her away from you, almost as much as I enjoyed fucking your fiancée, though she didn't take half as much convincing." he said smirking and then grimacing at the pain in his deformed and swollen face. Part of me felt bad about my anger at Jess, then I thought about something.

"How long have you been fucking Jessica?" I asked him, had this been going on for months, was that why she had gone back on the pill or had she never stopped taking it?

He laughed at me, "I've been doing her for the last two weeks." he said and I could hear the smugness in his tone, but I didn't care, she had obviously been lying for much longer than that, but if it would help I'd let him believe he had beaten me. Jess and I had not had sex in that time, in fact thinking about it, in the last six months that we had supposedly been trying for her to get pregnant, we only actually had sex when she was ovulating, so only five times, can't really say I missed it. I put on my mask of horror, "You... what?" I gasped, "You hypnotised Jessica for two weeks." I looked horrified, I used my feelings for Bella to make it feel more genuine, I should get a fucking surf board award at least for this fucking performance.

He laughed at me. "Fuck no, she never took much convincing, just a half bottle of Bacardi and that girl is anybody's." he said, why didn't that surprise me. My eyes flickered back to Bella's face, the emptiness in her face and the blankness in her eyes made me sick to my stomach, was I really about to let him just walk away? I couldn't, I turned to Jasper, apologising with my eyes as I grabbed for Bella with one hand as my other collided with Newton's jaw, he flew backwards into the wall, the mirror fragmenting as he hit it and it rained down on him as he slumped to the floor cursing

"That's for Jessica, and this is for Bella." I said as I broke the cardinal rule and I kicked the fucker in the balls." I didn't want that fucker to be able to touch my Bella let alone violate her again. All that fucking pain he was in and it still would be nothing close to the pain I felt as he pulled Bella from me.

Still doubled over, he sneered at me, "I will heal, then I will fuck her while she is like this, I'll watch her cry over you as I fuck her and then I will erase you from her memory, all of you fuckers, and none of you will see her again." he screamed at us as he dragged her from me and slammed the door behind him as he dragged her away. I felt the rug beneath my hands and knee's before I realised I had fallen to the ground, I could hear wails and screams but I could not acknowledge them, I felt like Newton had ripped my soul away as he pulled her from me, and I knew damn well that my heart went out that door with her, the door banged again pulling me from my pit of despair.

"Where are you staying?" Emmett asked me.

"Bella's." I said.

"Go get dressed, I'll take you, I'll need to use your car, Rose and Ali have taken mine." he said, I hadn't realised that I was still in just a bathrobe.

I don't know how but eventually I found myself at Bella's apartment, I had her purse with her keys in, I said bye to Emmett and asked him to let me know what was going on when he got any news, I let myself in and went straight to Bella's room, I sat on her bed and looked around, and there on the wall were six small framed pictures surrounding one large one, and everyone of them were of me, it was the final blow to my heart, I threw myself back on the bed and rolled over pulling her pillow to me and covering my face with it, it smelt entirely too good it was all her sweet smell, I couldn't take any more and I just let the tears fall as I felt the pain rip through me, I had let her down, she was with a complete psychopath and I had allowed it to happen, how could she ever forgive me for that? could I have lost her forever? Worse was the pain of knowing that I only had myself to blame.

**A/N Please review, let me know what you think, and no... when I started this story it was only supposed to be a one shot and it just didn't want to be stopped and I had no idea this was going to happen... runs off to hide PLZ let me know if its safe to come back out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... I luvvvvvvv them all :)**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Edwards POV

Chapter 6

I could hear music playing and began to wake, the smell of my pillow filled my nose and my thoughts had instantly turned to Bella, she had not been just a dream it had all been very real, but then I remembered how it had turned to a nightmare and my soaring heart sank to the pit of my stomach, in just a few short hours I had gone from upset at my girlfriend to happier than I had ever been and then taken to the most tortured I'd ever felt. I had gone to sleep a broken man, but now I had actually managed to sleep enough to feel my strength return I had to stop being a pussy and grow a pair, as Emm would probably say to me. I had a stunningly beautiful woman out there who needed me, and I sure as hell was going to find her. I looked at the clock to see that it was 5:15, why the hell does she wake at this ungodly hour when she wasn't working? I had no idea, but I was damn sure that I would get the opportunity to find out. I pulled my cell from my pocket to call Jaz but I saw that I had had several missed calls and texts, I must have just shut down last night in my despairing stupor.

'Police are finally on board and are locating Bella's cell even though we know where he's taken her' – Jaz. Fuck... what have I missed.

'Police and fucking red tape!' -Jaz

I decided to call him before looking at any more.

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Jaz asked the moment he picked up.

"Not sure yet, the police are looking for her?" I asked.

"Not exactly, they have had to call in for backup or some shit." Jaz muttered.

"How did you get them to believe you?" I asked, I had been sure that they wouldn't.

"You remember that voice recorder that Emm carries everywhere? Well he had it switched on when Mike was talking, so they started to listen when we played them that." he explained.

"So what have I missed and what is going to happen now?" I asked, but just then Jaz got an incoming call and asked me to wait whilst he took it. I sat up in Bella's bed almost shaking as I waited for Jasper to come back on the line, with whatever news he was getting right now.

"Ed, get your ass to the station, this shit has just taken another fucking turn, I'll explain when you get here." he said, then gave me the details of the station he was at, then he hung up. I quickly used the bathroom before I set off, I saw Bella's ipod still sat where we had left it just yesterday, I grabbed it not sure why and set off for the station.

On the way I plugged Bella's ipod into my car stereo and quickly flicked through it looking for something to listen to, I guess I just needed to feel some connection to her, even if it was only her music, although I had originally only noticed the rock on there, I was surprised to find just about every kind of rock, and even easy listening on it, I put it on shuffle and the first song that came on, I recognized as Fleetwood mac.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night  
>And wouldn't you love to love her?<br>Takes through the sky like a bird in flight  
>And who will be her lover?<p>

All your life you've never seen a woman  
>Taken by the wind<br>Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?  
>Will you ever win?<p>

She is like a cat in the dark  
>And then she is the darkness<br>She rules her life like a fine skylark  
>And when the sky is starless<p>

All your life you've never seen a woman  
>Taken by the wind<br>Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?  
>Will you ever win? Will you ever win?<p>

Rhiannon  
>Rhiannon<br>Rhiannon  
>Rhiannon<p>

She rings like a bell through the night  
>And wouldn't you love to love her?<br>She was alive like a bird in flight  
>And who will be her lover?<p>

All your life you've never seen a woman  
>Taken by the wind<br>Would you stay if she promised you Heaven?  
>Will you ever win? Will you ever win?<p>

Rhiannon  
>Rhiannon<br>Rhiannon

Taken by, taken by the sky  
>Taken by, taken by the sky<br>Taken by, taken by the sky

Dreams unwind  
>Love's a state of mind<br>Dreams unwind  
>Love's a state of mind<p>

I switched it off after that and continued my journey with just the panicked thoughts in my head, but nevertheless I just had to convince myself that Newton wouldn't kill her, he had to love her in some way with that fucked up brain of his, he could be vengeful but I had to believe that he wouldn't really lay a finger on her, I couldn't think of her getting harmed... harmed any more or physically anyway.

I saw Jasper the moment I walked into the station, he came over to me and led me to the chairs, saying I needed to be off my feet for this, I could feel the bile rising in the back of my throat, and the anxiety was making me shake.

"Alice and Rose followed Newton, he took Bella to your house." he said, what the fuck, was that supposed to be the last place I'd look or something. "Rose and Ali stayed out of sight just watching in case he moved her again." he said and I could see by his mannerisms that this was turning bad, I could feel it too. "After the police released Jessica she went to the house, to start with we thought she was just going home, but she didn't come out again and..." he paused for breath. "And Ali saw... saw Jess and Newton kiss in your window, and well the police think she may have something to do with the kidnapping too." he explained. I could feel my heart pounding I could hardly breathe, Newton I could convince myself wouldn't harm her... but Jessica, Jessica vindictive, vengeful Stanley was something else entirely. "Edward, breathe... Ed?" I could hear Jasper's voice but it was distant, I had to get out of there, I had to get to Bella before she could be harmed.

I was out of the door and halfway to my car before Jaz caught up with me, but when I ripped my arm away when he tried to stop me, he just pulled my keys out of my hand and said. "I'll drive, the police have arrived there and Emm is with the girls."

As we drove up the street to my former home, police cars were everywhere and it took some time for them to let us through the road block they had created. I almost stumbled out of my car and was ready to walk straight into my house, I didn't even notice the police lined up behind cars or the fact that they were in vests, not until I was jumped and pulled back, apparently Newton had a gun, but the police didn't know what he was doing holding up in there or what his demands were, they were just waiting for a negotiator to arrive. More fucking waiting, I couldn't... I wouldn't.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked as I started to walk away.

"I can't do this Emm," I said indicating the waiting, "I have to do something, she needs me now, who knows what that fucked up pair are putting her through." I said, fighting back the anger and the fear.

"What have you got in mind?" he asked as he walked away with me.

"I don't know Emm, I can't even think straight, I'm so angry and yet so scared for her at the same time, but I have to do something." I said.

"Me too, mate... she's like a little sister to me, and I never trusted that little fucker, I so want to rip the fucker to pieces with my bare hands." he said through clenched teeth, his hands balling into fists when he spoke.

"How about crossing a few back yards and taking the back way in, hopefully they'll be so focused on the police that they won't notice us." I suggested.

"Sounds like as good a plan as anything, but are you prepared to get shot for her? I gotta ask."

"I'd die for her Emm, I know it sounds crazy, we only met yesterday, but I can't help how I feel." I admitted.

"Don't sweat it bro, I get it, she's really something special that one, she's perfect for you, lets just go get her back." he said and I nodded in agreement.

Being so fit, Emm and I made short work of the fences between yards, fortunately the annoying as fuck yappy as fuck dog from next door was shut in doors so we had nothing to stop us, and we made it to the back door with little incident, as I was about to unlock the door, Emmett pointed out several swat guys on rooftops nearby, I nodded in their direction as I entered as quietly as possible. The kitchen looked the same as always but it felt so different and I couldn't quite understand why, but then the last time I had been in here I had Bella with me. We walked in silence through the house, it felt so cold, and surreal, like something out of a horror film with the victims trying to get away from some deranged psycho killer, but in our case, we were looking for one, I bit into my cheek to stop a sob escaping as I realised what I'd thought, not a killer, not a killer. Bella would be fine, everything was going to be fine, I told myself but even I didn't believe myself.

The house was big and had two staircases but deciding which one was the better option, took some serious thinking, but I guessed they were more likely to be in the front to watch what the police where doing, so we made our way silently up the back stairs. We could hear whispered voices, and I knew Jessica's instantly, I was so disgusted with her involvement, I really didn't know her, I knew she was the jealous type but this was just sick, and I couldn't believe how much I really hated the woman I'd spent the last five years with, the woman I thought that I had loved, I was such an idiot. As we made our way tentatively down the hall, we came to a stop when we saw a guy dressed in swat gear holding his hand up to stop us going any further, he held up two fingers and pointed to the room three doors down from where we stood.

As we were about to retreat back to the room behind us Jessica came out and screamed my name, she was about to run to me, obviously thinking I had returned to her, Newton yanked her back into the room and fired his gun just missing Emmett as we dived into the doorway beside us. Okay so maybe I hadn't thought this through fully, I didn't know if they had Bella in that room or if she was somewhere else, but I soon had my answer when Jessica said,

"were coming out,"

Emm and I looked cautiously around the door and saw Newton walking out with his gun held to Bella's head, as they walked towards us, one of the swat guys grabbed Jessica from behind, they obviously were unaware of their presents, Mike spun around to Jess's scream as both Emmett and I lunged forward, I wrapped myself around Bella and threw us both through the bedroom door as the gun fired and Mike hit the floor under Emmett's massive form.

I didn't move afraid of what I might see if I actually looked at her, but after some scuffling in the hallway, I risked a look at Bella's face and my heart fell at the sight of her, she was clearly still under his hypnosis and completely unresponsive, I could see nothing in her eyes at all, Newton must have stayed true to his word and erased her memory, she was just a shell, not even a trace of her in those dead eyes, I almost wept right there. But I knew no matter what she still needed me, so I slowly released her, getting up and scooping her up into my arms. Emmett walked in to the room and gasped, I looked at him solemnly thinking he had seen what I had in Bella's face, but when I looked at him it was me that he was staring aghast at.

I followed his gaze, then I saw the blood, I instantly thought that it was from Bella, as I had felt nothing, but the hole in my arm was clearly a bullet wound, I couldn't think about that I needed to get Bella out of here, and if I had to torture Newton to get the trigger to release Bella from his control then I'd do it happily, without that mother fucker she'd stay this way, and he knew it. She was his bargaining tool. Just then we heard several shots followed by what sounded like a firing squad. "Fuck no!" I shouted in an almost strangled scream. Emmett ran to the window, and the strangled sound that escaped his lips told me what I really couldn't think about. Emmett's hand found my shoulder and his face was tortured as he gazed down at Bella, without Newton she'd be stuck like this, what the hell could we do now. Why was I being tortured this way? but more importantly why was Bella being tortured this way?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... I really do luv them :)**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
>leading you down into my core<br>where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>until you find it there and lead it back home.<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become.<p>

Now that I know what I'm without  
>you can't just leave me<br>breathe into me and make me real  
>bring me to life.<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become.<p>

Bring me to life  
>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead.

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
>kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>got to open my eyes to everything<br>without a thought without a voice without a soul  
>don't let me die here<br>there must be something more  
>bring me to life.<p>

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<br>(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<br>(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<br>(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<br>(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become.<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<br>(Bring me to life)

Evanescence.

I was feeling amazing as Edward held my hand as we walked back into the apartment, the connection we had in the hot tub was unbelievable, and the feel of Edward inside me was... well I can not even explain the feelings to myself, it was similar to the intensity of excitement I get from snowboarding, and yet it was more intense, the pure ecstasy of it made me come completely undone and I was still shocked that I felt comfortable enough with him to do that, it was incredibly freeing. I just felt so at ease with Edward, well beyond anything I'd felt before, he was already good friends with my closest friends, that was something I had not experienced since I met Mike, Mike didn't like to socialize with my friends, in fact he didn't like me to socialize full stop. The only time I ever felt free like this was when I was working away, that's probably why I took so many overseas assignments, but was it possible that I could now share my passion for extreme sports, could it really be possible that Edward Cullen, the Seattle Adonis, the very guy who had reduced me to soaking my panties just with a simple wink, was it possible that he wanted to be with me? Even if it was just for the night? I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, for as long as he wanted to be in my company I was going to take what ever I could get of him. I really could never understand why I was such a pessimist I never used to be, I was hot and I knew that so what was wrong with thinking that the guy I wanted, wanted me too? Not with my luck.

We walked through the glass balcony doors and I could hear Jasper arguing and my heart sank when I recognized Mike's voice.

"I just want to see her, I know that she is here." Mike was saying, then he looked up and saw Edward and I. "Bella." he yelled. "Why the fuck are you here with him?"

"I don't think that is any of your business any more." Edward said to him as my hand clasped his tightly, Edward pulled me to him and wrapped his arm around me holding me tight against him, I leaned into him, resting my face on his chest, he really made me feel safe whereas Mike always made me feel insignificant.

"Cullen, you think you are so fucking special, and get everything you want, well I can tell you now, you will never have her, she will never choose you over me." Mike said, and I snorted at him, and I couldn't help it I started to giggle at Mike's statement, I had more connection with Edward in two minutes than I ever had with him, I would never choose Mike over Edward, even before I knew he was cheating, I didn't even know why I was still with Mike after all this time, I must have been crazy to have dated him in the first place.

"Isabella, come here." Mike said.

"Fuck off Mike, I am not putting up with you and your shit any longer." I spat at him as I stepped away from Edward to go and get dressed in the bathroom.

"Isabella... come. to. me. now!" Mike said mechanically.

"Fuck you." I said, without even looking at him and began to walk towards the bathroom.

"Aubergine." Mike said suddenly.

I heard the word and my body seemed to shutdown, I could still see and I could hear voices but they were distant, kind of like being in a crowded room full of people talking, its like a hum but you can't focus on any one voice properly.

"Isabella come to me." I heard this voice strong and clear, but this voice frightened me, I didn't want to comply but my body betrayed me and I went anyway. "Isabella, take this bag and go and change, then come straight back to me." I didn't really acknowledge the words before I was doing exactly what they had instructed. It was quiet as I dressed, and I returned to the place where I had been told.

I felt someone hold my hand's. "Bella... Bella love." I could only faintly hear the words but I couldn't respond, I wanted to, I wanted to respond to that voice, I needed to be with that voice, I felt my hands fall to my sides and someone's hands on my face, I could feel a warmth from these hands almost an electric currant running between us. "Bella," The soft voice said, it was so quiet I barely caught it. "Love, if you can hear me, please show me a sign, I love you, and I need you, please Bella, I need you to hear me." I heard his voice it was distant but I heard it and I tried so hard to answer, with every fibre of me I tried but my lips wouldn't even part for me to speak, I was so angry, so frustrated I wanted to cry, he sounded like he was in pain and the thought made me want to scream, but I couldn't even blink away the tears I felt on my eyelashes.

He stroked my face with his thumbs and kissed the tip of my nose but I couldn't really feel it, only seeing it did I know it had happened, still I couldn't respond.

"Oh Bella." he sobbed as he wrapped his arms around me, I wanted to hold him so badly, he was becoming more and more clear to my vision and my hearing the longer I was near him.

I felt my chin lift and I saw green orbs staring into my eyes, they were full of sorrow. "I love you, don't ever forget that, and no matter what happens I will find you and bring you back home." He said to me, and I was ripped away from him, it felt as though someone had ripped out my heart, I could almost hear the tear as we parted, and I felt the cold emptiness of the hands that bound me, as I was pulled from the room. I heard the words, "Isabella sleep." and I must have blacked out.

I found myself awaken suddenly though I didn't feel right, I couldn't see anything familiar around me, and I didn't seem to be able to speak either, I was numb inside and out. I had no memories of the passed few days, in fact I wasn't even sure what day it was, I wasn't even sure of the month let alone the day or time, though the light coming through the window showed that it was at least the day time, I heard voices but nothing I could understand, then I heard Mike's voice ordering me to get up and walk out of the door in front of him, I didn't want to move, I was tired and just wanted to sleep, but my body stood and walked out of the door. I heard loud bangs and my body was encased in strong caring arms, arms that were protecting, arms the held me, I didn't know who they belonged to but they made me feel safe. I felt myself being lifted up and I could hear heartbeats against my ear, the sound made me feel... different, I didn't understand why but I knew I was safe and I knew that it was not Mike, for which I was grateful, I was being moved so I assumed I was being taken somewhere but the heartbeats next to my ear stayed constant as if they were my own.

Time seemed to pass with no meaning and I was beyond exhausted but didn't seem to be able to sleep, or talk or even move, but as long as that heartbeat stayed constant I felt safe. I had no idea how much time had passed but I began to hear a voice, it was louder than the usual hush of whispers and it seemed to be talking to me, it was a kind soft voice, but I still could not respond to it.

"Isabella, my name is Carlisle, I am a doctor and I am going to try and help you to find your voice, and hopefully help you out of your mind." he said, I didn't like the fact that he called me Isabella, no good ever came when anyone called me that. "Just concentrate on my voice, you are starting to feel very sleepy Isabella." the words repeated a few times and my eyelids began to droop, I was so tired that I welcomed the feeling, I felt my body relax, I was stiff and ached all over, and soon I was back in darkness.

Monday.

When I awoke again, I felt cold and alone, I opened my eyes and found myself in a small room with a wash basin and a small bedside table with a draw next to the small bed I was lying in, light was streaming through the gap in the curtains and I was aware enough to realize that this was a hospital room, what had happened to me? Why was I here? I could not recall anything. I got up and walked to a door in the corner, it housed a small bathroom, I cleaned up as best as I could and went back out, I tried the other door but it was locked, I was locked in. I sat on the bed and tried to remember something, anything that had led up to me coming here, but I remembered nothing at all. I don't know how long I sat there, but a nurse entered and placed a tray of food on the small half table at the bottom of the bed that I had not noticed before. She smiled, and said something though it was too quiet for me to hear, she put something to my ear, some kind of thermometer I surmised and then attached me to a blood pressure machine in the corner that I also had not noticed before.

She left closing the door behind her, I tried the door but found it to be locked again. I looked at the food on the tray, it looked most unappetising but I figured that I must be hungry so I tried to eat something, the orange juice was the only thing that seemed edible, the toast felt like sand paper on my throat and the cereal was like cardboard, so I soon gave up on that. I decided to look for some clothes I was dressed in a blue night shirt I didn't recognize and I had no underwear on, that fact made me feel very uneasy, but there were no clothes anywhere, I sat back on the bed and almost drifted off to sleep when I felt a warm hand stroke my face.

I opened my eyes to see warm emerald green eyes staring into my eyes, the man was close to my face, his hand was caressing my cheek, I didn't know this man, but I felt warm and safe in his presence. "How is my beautiful Bella today?" he asked. I tried to ask him who he was but I couldn't speak, I tried again, and slowly my lips parted but no words came out, I sighed in frustration. "Don't worry my Bella, we will find your voice, its just going to take a little time." well whoever he was he seemed to know who I was, but for the life of me I couldn't place him, surely someone this beautiful I would remember, but I couldn't and that fact made me feel lost. Surely I had friends, family someone, I couldn't remember, maybe this man with the caring eyes and the sweet smile was someone I knew, I didn't know. The man pulled me into a hug holding me tight against his chest. "You have to find a way back to me Bella, I love you... never forget that." he said. But that's when I heard it, a familiar sound, but I didn't know why it was so familiar, it was a heartbeat in my ear, it calmed me and made me feel safe.

I was taken to see a doctor who made me feel sleepy and I was nervous of the strangers and nurses, but the heartbeats against my ear made me feel safe, and I could feel it there throughout the day, as I was prodded and poked by total strangers.

Tuesday.

I awoke feeling cold and alone, I opened my eyes and found myself in a small room with a wash basin and a small bedside table with a draw next to the small bed I was lying in, light was streaming through the gap in the curtains and I was aware enough to realize that this was a hospital room, what had happened to me? Why was I here? I could not recall anything. I got up and walked to a door in the corner, it housed a small bathroom, I cleaned up as best as I could and went back out, I tried the other door but it was locked, I was locked in? I sat on the bed and tried to remember something, anything at all that had led up to me coming here, but I remembered nothing at all. A nurse entered the room and placed a tray of food on the small half table at the bottom of the bed that I had not noticed before. She smiled, and said something though it was too quiet for me to hear, she put something to my ear, some kind of thermometer I guessed and then attached me to a blood pressure machine in the corner that I also had not noticed before.

She left closing the door behind her, I tried the door but found it to be locked again. I looked at the food on the tray, it didn't look appetising but I figured that I must be hungry so I tried to eat something, the orange juice was okay, the toast felt like sand paper on my throat and the cereal was like cardboard, so I soon gave up on that. I decided to look for some clothes I was dressed in a green night shirt I didn't recognize and I had no underwear on, that fact made me feel very uneasy, but there were no clothes anywhere, I sat back on the bed and almost drifted off to sleep when I felt a warm hand stroke my face.

I opened my eyes to see warm emerald green eyes staring back at me, the man was close to my face, his hand was caressing my cheek, I didn't know this man, but he made me feel warm and safe in his presence. "How is my beautiful Bella today?" he asked. I tried to ask him who he was but I couldn't speak, I tried again, and slowly my lips parted but no words came out, I sighed in frustration. "Please don't worry my Bella, we will find your voice, its just going to take some time." he said sadly. Well whoever he was he seemed to know who I was, but for the life of me I couldn't place him, surely someone this beautiful I would remember, but I couldn't and that fact made me feel lost. Surely I had friends, family someone, I couldn't remember, maybe this man with the caring eyes and the sweet smile was someone I knew, I really couldn't recall. He pulled me into a hug holding me tight against his chest. "You have to find a way back to me Bella, I love you... never forget that." he said, his voice was so sad it made me want to weep. Then I heard it, a familiar sound, so familiar, it was a heartbeat in my ear, it calmed me and made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, I could not understand why but this man made me feel love, and why I suddenly had visions of this man in a hot tub was beyond me, although it was a very nice idea, he was a beautiful looking man. Oh great, I can't talk, can't hear half the time and yet my blush still manages to work just fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and all the support I really do appreciate it :)**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am still property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Chapter 8

Edwards POV

I'm here  
>Just walking on a wire<br>I'm tripping on my words  
>I'm burning with desire<br>Cause now there's you  
>You've given me a name<br>A story with an ending  
>That I would never change<p>

Chorus:  
>And if you ever need me<br>I'll be there for you  
>And if you stop believing<br>Just know we'll make it through  
>And when you're down and broken<br>Well I'll be by your side  
>Cause I know that today<br>Is the first day of the rest of our lives

So take  
>All that's left of me<br>My heart into your hands  
>Your hands are all I need<br>And now I'm feeling high  
>Cause your love is like a drug<br>You've given all you can  
>But I cannot get enough<p>

(Chorus)

And I'm giving it all  
>Yah I'm giving it all to you<br>Yah there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
>So I'm giving it all<br>Yah I'm giving it all to you

(Chorus)

If you ever need me  
>I'll be there for you<br>Just hold on to that feeling  
>There's nothing we can't do<br>And when you're down and broken  
>Well I'll be by your side<br>Cause I know that today  
>Is the first day of the rest of our lives<br>Of the rest of our lives…

So take my hand  
>I'll lead us on<br>Through stormy seas  
>And rivers strong<br>In all that's dark  
>Our colors bright<br>So now I say  
>To you goodnight…<br>I say goodnight…

Rest of our lives – Alex Band.

The following hours were a blur, Bella and I were at the hospital, between answering doctors queries and giving my statement to the police, I had talked myself horse, but I refused to leave Bella's side, not even when they bandage my arm, fortunately the bullet was a through and through. I may have lied a little and said that I was her fiancee so they would let me stay with her, I had phoned Jaz to let him know what was going on as he, Emm and the girls were at the station giving their statements, he said they would join me the moment they were done.

"Mr Masen?" a doctor asked walking up to me and offering his hand, "My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen, and I specialize in hypnosis, I'm here to see if I can help with Miss Swan's situation." he explained to me, Dr Cullen was actually a good friend of my fathers, my father had recommended him when I phoned asking for help with Bella's situation.

We went to an office and I watched as he regressed Bella, though after I described what Newton had done to her he thought that calling her Isabella was an important part of the initial trigger, so during the regression he called her Isabella. When Bella was regressed she was more alert, but apparently that was because she was more in control of her mind but despite her telling us what she could see and hear, we could not find a trigger to release her, Dr Cullen explained that this might take some time, it was just a case of regressing her to different situations until we found one where Newton used the trigger word.

Unfortunately the doctors insisted on keeping Bella in the hospital for her own safety, I nearly choked when the took her to a secure room in the psych ward, they stripped her down and gave her a night shirt to wear, I objected, asking couldn't they at least give her some underwear, but it was ward policy, telling me that she might strangle herself, that was what pushed me over the edge and I was told to calm down or leave, I was escorted out at just after 9pm and told I could come back and visit tomorrow between nine and eleven o'clock, if I could control my temper.

As I walked out through the hospital lobby I saw Jaz and Emm were waiting with Ali and Rose, the staff wouldn't let them see Bella as it was out of visiting hours. We all went to a small pizza place just down the block and ate whilst I filled them in on everything that had happened. I told them all I'd see them tomorrow at the hospital and drove back to Bella's apartment and spent a second night alone in her bed, I didn't sleep much, too much had happened and images of Bella tied to a hospital bed alone kept haunting my dreams, the images of her when I was awake were not much better, and I couldn't help wondering how much of this was my fault, even after voicing my feelings to Jasper over pizza last night, my friends had been adamant that this was one hundred percent Newtons fault and I shouldn't blame myself, but I couldn't help thinking it.

Monday morning I was up, showered and at the hospital waiting at 9 o'clock, Bella was sleeping when her door was unlocked and I was let in to see her, I sat by her side, her face not even peaceful in sleep, I stroked her face with the palm of my hand.

"How is my beautiful Bella today?" I asked, hoping that some small part of her might remember me, she tried to speak but no words would come out, she soon started to get frustrated I could see it on her face, though I tried not to feel that way, even I was beginning to have my doubts. I pulled her to me. "Don't worry my Bella, we will find your voice, its just going to take a little time." I tried to assure her, I pulled her to me unable to stop myself, I just wanted to hold her, reassure her that I'd keep her safe, I pulled her against my chest and wrapped my arms around her. "You have to find a way back to me Bella, I love you... never forget that." I whispered into her hair.

I stayed with her holding her in my arms as she was seen by different doctors, and again Dr Cullen regressed her, although we did find out some of the deeply disturbing things that she had been through at Newtons hand, we were still no closer to finding the trigger. Dr Cullen disagreed, he insisted that for each miss it took us one step closer to our goal, or some psych bullshit. Before I was made to leave that night I tucked Bella into bed and sang 'Rest of our lives.' to her until she fell to sleep.

Before returning to Bella's apartment I met Emm and Jaz and went back to the house to pack some things, in truth I didn't have a lot that was actually mine apart from DVD's that Jess had approved of, trophies and medals, and the rest was just clothes and sports equipment and that was it, my sorry life in three boxes and two suitcases, so much had changed since I had met Bella, before I was just out looking for an adrenalin fix to get me through the day, but Bella had changed that, now it was her that got me through the day, I had to be with her, to touch her, to breath her in, she was my air, and I would find a way to help her, I just had to I didn't think there was a way to go on without her.

Once back at Bella's apartment I put the boxes into the spare room, I hadn't been in there before and I smiled for the first time in what felt like an age when I saw Bella's snow board, and her climbing equipment. I was shocked to see all the camera bags and equipment all carefully in place on shelves, there was a lot of it. There were a few pictures in here too, graduation pictures and family, most of them had Rose in, it was clear what great friends they were, Emm had commented on how devastated she was, and not being family the hospital wouldn't allow her to see Bella at all, as she was in special isolation, the only person who had visited was her father, but I had yet to meet him.

Again I didn't sleep well and Tuesday was almost a rerun of Monday but for one tiny difference, when I hugged Bella to my chest she actually blushed, I mentioned it to Dr Cullen, and he firstly dismissed it as hopeful thinking, but when I assured him that it really was there, he said that maybe Bella remembered something subconsciously. But I didn't believe that, I knew I meant something to Bella, Newton had said himself that she always found a way to have me in her life, maybe she was starting to remember me, or at the least she was aware of me enough to have some embarrassment. Again I sang 'Rest of our lives." to her until she fell to sleep.

The rest of the week seemed to move sporadically, the days when I was with Bella the time flew by, and the nights when I was away just seemed to drag on forever, and all to soon it was the weekend, and I had somewhere else I was supposed to be. I did my best to get out of it but I had to be in Toronto for the Skate for Cancer 8th Anniversary party, which meant that I would not be with Bella for two days, I would fly home over night on Saturday, but I had to be up early on Sunday for Jasper and Alice's wedding.

I met Bella's father and lied my ass off about us just getting engaged, since we met in Aspen and that we lived together, well the pictures and my belongings in the apartment backed me up, so it was partly true. I told him that as far as both Bella and I were aware Mike was out of the picture and I think he swallowed it, he was concerned that we hadn't known each other long, and I explained that we had known each other for years and we wanted a fairly long engagement, he was slightly appeased by that, Bella hadn't even told her father about buying this apartment in an attempt to keep it from Newton I assume so Charlie believed me when I said we had bought it together. I made up the bed in the spare room for him to stay over whilst I was in Toronto, and for however long he wanted to stay. He assured me that he'd stay with Bella during her treatment whilst I was away, this idea made me feel a little better about leaving her, but not much.

I could have cried when I tucked her into bed on Friday night, and sang our song to her, it ripped my heart wide open to leave her, even knowing that her father would be here with her, everyday she had grown closer and closer to me, but each morning she looked at me like a stranger. The only breakthrough had been on Thursday when Dr Cullen had broken through and Bella could talk again, she was still unsure about everything, but the difference was now that in the morning she could ask who I was, Friday when I had explained that I was her boyfriend, her face lit up. "Really?" she'd asked excitedly, and I loved her all the more for it, it was a real breakthrough and I was so angry that I couldn't get out of this Toronto trip, but no matter how much I tried, I had to go.

I flew out to Toronto over night and the day of events and interviews went without incident which was a miracle as I had my mind on Bella the whole time, I was phoning Bella's father Charlie every few hours for an update, he was getting a bit exasperated and I did apologize for my need to hear that she was doing okay, he had laughed saying he was glad that she had someone so interested in her well being to take care of her when he wasn't around. He told me that Bella had been put in an art class and she had drawn a picture, when she was asked what the picture was she explained that it was a hot tub, but when asked what she remembered about a hot tub she just blushed and said she didn't know. My heart had leaped out of my chest at this information, surely she is starting to remember me.

The flight home wasn't long just four hours and I slept most of the way, once in the apartment I showered and changed, had coffee with Charlie before I had to rush off and meet Jasper. Fortunately the wedding went brilliantly thanks to Alice's flawless planning, she did look amazing and watching Jasper's face when he saw her was something else, someday I hope I get to be in his place standing there waiting for Bella to walk down the isle to me, looking stunning, fuck I had completely lost it, this woman had changed me over night, and to be honest, despite all the fucked up shit that had happened I will never regret the day I met her, Bella was everything to me now, and I would never look at another woman, no point when I have to most perfect one on the planet for my own, because that's what she was, she was mine, and I had no intentions of letting her go.

Once the photo's were done I hugged Jasper and kissed Alice and Rose on the cheek and told them I'd see them at the reception, but I had to go and see Bella, they understood and although I felt a little guilty for running out on them, I wouldn't have been very sociable if I'd stayed, so I high tailed it to the hospital.

I met Charlie outside Bella's room, he and the doctor wanted to talk to me, but I was distracted by Bella humming in her room. I went with Charlie to Dr Cullen's room and it was as I was walking into the room that I realized where I knew the tune that Bella had been humming from, it was our song, the song I had sang to her every night, I explained this to them both and I was greeted by huge smiles.

"That's brilliant news, you are definitely getting through to her," Dr Cullen said. "With the success of the art class we decided to put Bella in the class again this morning, and I think you will be interested in the result." Dr Cullen said handing me a rolled up sheet of A3 paper.

I unrolled the paper and stared in disbelief, "Did you asked her about it?" I asked, still not able to believe the picture.

"Yes, she said it was a picture of her with her boyfriend, her angel, I believe she called you." Charlie said, smiling.

The drawing was amazingly well drawn, it was a picture of Bella and I about to kiss, and if that was not amazing enough above it was a small picture of myself, the image from the picture she had taken of me in Aspen, only she had given me angels wings, I was beyond words, I was so close to tears that Charlie clasped my shoulder.

"Edward, she'll make it, and I'm sure you are the key to that, she's trying to tell you I just know she is." he said.

I couldn't hold it any longer, I ran out of there and didn't stop until I reached the psych ward, the nurse recognized me and buzzed me in the main door then followed me and unlocked Bella's room door, she was sitting on her bed.

"Bella?" I said as I walked in the room, she looked up and stared at me for a moment. "Bella?" I said again.

She gasped, "Its you... you're... y you're him." she said, then she saw the picture she had drawn that I still had in my hand. "Y you're real?" she asked, and I walked straight to her side and stroked my hand over her cheek, she held my hand in place with both of her own, "You're really real." she let out a small sob.

I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against me, her head against my shoulder. "Yes my Bella, I'm really real." I said squeezing her, she slowly wrapped her arms around me and hide her face in my shirt.

"And the hot tub?" she asked and I could feel her face heat up through my shirt. "Why do I keep seeing you in a hot tub?" she asked, still hiding her face from me.

"You don't remember?" I asked, trying my best not to smile.

"No..." she replied.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked her, and she began to giggle, the sound of it just melted my heart, it had to be the most beautiful sound in the world.

I suddenly began to feel immensely guilty, I wanted so much to tell her that that was where we had made love for the first time, but I couldn't, the truth was that my lust for her had pushed me to just fuck her like the completely inconsiderate fuckward that I was.

"I don't know, but... I do know that what ever did happen, well it made me feel very happy I think, I mean I'm sure of that." she said as I stroked her hair.

"You and me both sweetheart." I said unable to hold back the chuckle when I heard her giggle again.

"So I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you." she said, and I gasped in a breath at her words, was it really possible, could she really be in love with me?

"Yes?" I inquired.

"Well I was just wondering how you feel about... me." she said.

I released her and pulled her onto my lap, holding her closer to me, I caught her chin to stop her from hiding her face from me, "Don't hide your beautiful face from me Isabella, I need to see you, you see, every time I see you is like looking into the sun, I can't see anything but you everywhere I look, and when I am with you its like the most amazing adrenaline rush I ever had." I could easily have continued but her whole demeanor suddenly change the moment I said adrenalin rush, she gasped and stared straight into my eyes and what I saw was the most unbelievable, most overwhelming sight I'd ever seen, I felt the tears run down my face at the sight of her tears, the sparkle was back, my Bella was back.

Bella didn't speak, her lip quivered and her hands were shaking in her lap, I took her face in my hands. "Bella?" I said, but my voice broke and came out sounding more like a sob, I could hear voices and could see through my periphery that Charlie and Dr Cullen were here but my full focus was on the perfect creature before me. "Bella... please tell me you remember?" I begged her, her eyes bore into mine as more tears flowed down her face. "Bella?" she opened her quivering lips to speak but no words came out, and I began to panic.

"Bella... do you remember?" I asked again. She closed her lips and then nodded, "You do?" I asked and she nodded again, her face still in my hands, more tears soaking her face, I wiped them away with my thumbs, as my own tears fell, "everything?" I asked, she bit her bottom lip something I hadn't seen in what felt like a life time, and her cheeks flamed with heat under my hands, she was blushing and she nodded again, my heart felt like it was up in my throat, I wondered briefly what she was blushing for, then asked, "The hot tub?" as I stroked over her rosy cheeks, finally her gaze fell from me and her face seemed to heat up even more.

She tried unsuccessfully to drop her face, but I held her firm, and I couldn't hold back the chuckle, it was almost a chuckle of relief, she let out a staggered breath and then looked straight into my eyes. "Thank you." she said in a breathy whisper.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything." she said, her voice getting clearer.

"Sweetheart, I'd do anything for you." I told her honestly, and a beautiful smile began to spread across her face, a smile that matched the one in her eyes, "Because I'm so in love with you." I said making her smile grow even wider.

"I.. I." she started to speak but that's when Charlie and Dr Cullen made their presence known, I dropped my hands from her face and turned her around so that her back was to me then I wrapped my arms around her, she threaded her fingers with mine and looked up at her father and the doctor.

"What do you remember Bella?" Dr Cullen asked her.

She turned her face to me, "I love you." she mouthed to me, my heart swelled so much that it felt like it was about to burst out of my chest.

"I love you too." I replied kissing the tip of her nose and she squeezed my hands as she turned back to face the doctor.

"I remember everything." she told him.

**A/N I will be putting a link to Bella's picture on my profile, well I will once I work out how to :/**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and for all the support I really do appreciate it, I apologize if I don't answer reviews unless I get a direct question asked, I put my imagination into the stories, I can't think much passed that, except to say THANK YOU again 3 This chapter will probably leave you... um... not great, so if I get enough people asking well then I may be able to update a little sooner than next Friday:)**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am happily the property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Chapter 9

Jessica's POV

I slowly shoot these words like weapons  
>And go insane<br>I watch you drive your stupid car  
>You go away<br>You never were one to use caution  
>And you're gonna pay<br>You know I'd love to see it happen

I always tried to keep you near me  
>Without the pain<br>I love to tie us into knots  
>We slipped away<br>I tried to captivate you, on that evening  
>He was leaving, with the girl I'd love to kill<p>

Happy Death day to you baby  
>I know you're flying in the blue now<br>We'll be together real soon now baby, don't you worry  
>Papa's got a brand new body bag for you<p>

Cable cars run through my mind  
>Reminiscent Bay<br>I think of north on Valentine  
>I wish you'd stay<br>You never were one to use caution  
>It slipped away<br>I somehow knew this would happen

Happy Death day to you baby  
>I know you're flying in the blue now<br>We'll be together real soon now baby, don't you worry  
>Papa's got a brand new body bag for you<p>

And I got a fresh new kind of attitude

I slowly shoot these words like weapons  
>And go insane<br>I watch you drive your stupid car  
>You go away<br>You never were, you never were  
>You know I'd love to see it happen<p>

Happy Death day to you baby  
>I know you're flying in the blue now<br>We'll be together real soon now baby, don't you worry  
>Papa's got a brand new body bag for you<p>

And he ain't ever ever coming back to you

(Death day by Alien Ant Farm)

Mike was a fucking moron, I told him to listen to me, but as per usual he had to be a fucking ass and get himself shot dead, that was fucking annoying, he was the only guy who had a penis I actually liked, in other words less than half the size and width of my fiancee's. I had managed to get Edward down to sex just once a month, he was so big it took me a week to recover, I hated big cocks, but apart from that Edward was perfect for me. I knew Mike getting shot was slightly my fault but I was not going to admit that to anyone, but now all my fucking plans were ruined and as fucking usual that damn Swan was the cause, when ever things went wrong it was always a given that she would be involved, I hated her with a passion.

I thought back to the very first time I encountered her, I had been trying to get Edwards attention for two years and nothing, he was so focused on football and I was no cheerleader, I had finally got him to agree to taking me on a date, it was freshers week in our final year at college and the club was packed out and Edward was focused on me, then she walked in, fucking freshman Swan, and just like that Edward was gone, oh he was still sat next to me, but his arm dropped from my shoulders and his eyes bugged out as his jaw hit the floor, he offered to go to the bar and get us more drinks, this would have been a nice thing to do if not for the fact that both our glasses were both still over half full. I hated her from that moment, that was when I decided that I would need to up my game to bag Edward Masen, he was beautiful to look at and extremely talented, he was going to be a major sports star, and he was my ticket to the life that I wanted.

Edward was from a very rich family, it was everything I'd always wanted, the name, the gorgeous man on my arm at red carpet events, nice cars, the best clothes, he was a dream come true and I'd be damned if some cute little freshman was going to take that from me, that was when I made up my mind that I would keep them apart and I knew exactly how I was going to do it, all I needed was someone to train up and be my lap dog, that was where Mike came in, I picked him solely because he was infatuated with that Swan girl, and I could manipulate him easily. It took months and months to train Mike to use hypnosis well enough to use it effectively, and by that time Edward had already started dating the Swan.

Their friends then became a problem, and it took me some time to erase the memories of all of them, but I did it, I got Edward away from her and finally managed to get him hypnotized, it was not an easy process and it was actually our graduation when I finally got him. I had a harder time with the Swan, even though we had left U dub, the Swan still managed to get into Edwards life, her and her god damned photography, she was at all his games when he got signed by the Seahawks and I had to work hard to get her to stay with Mike, by this time I had started sleeping with Edward, and fuck me that man was fucking enormous, I spent more time hypnotizing him to convince him we had already had sex, just so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of it, I just couldn't take it, that only left me sexually frustrated so I kept Mike around for that purpose, though I had to keep hypnotizing him so he wouldn't be able to tell anyone what was going on, which is what was partly to blame for him getting shot, I had done it to him so many times that his mind needed constant instruction, I'd pretty much made him a vegetable, which is why my constantly telling him that Edward was trying to come between him and his Swan was what made him hate Edward almost as much as I hated the Swan.

Well now no one could win, the Swan was in a mental facility practically a vegetable herself, and I was the only person able to help her now, quite ironic considering her trigger. I had lost Edward and even if I could get to him the chances of me getting close enough to him to trigger him were slim to none, although the most recent tries had been unsuccessful, he had become less and less responsive to his trigger, he'd been able to get together with the Swan in Aspen and I almost lost him then, I had not successfully hypnotized him since, without that I would never get him back, and I could not risk the Swan coming back, that would mean the end of my life with Edward and we were so close to getting a ring on my finger now, I would not let her have him. I had put too much into this to loose it all now, I had nothing without Edward, and I would not go back to that life.

It was Jasper and Alice's wedding today, it was the only chance I was going to get, I had an invitation so I knew I could get in, and this was probably the only time when I would know exactly where Edward was. I only managed to get one thing of Edwards when I went back to the house and that was his Laureus World Sportsman of the Year Award, I had worked my ass off to get him that award, making sure he supported the charities of the people on the voting panel, instead of all the pointless local things like children's hospitals and ex pat's hospital's he usually supported. I had primed him for that award, even down to his speech that I wrote, where he named me as his greatest ever achievement, I was so proud of that acceptance speech. I now carried that award around in my purse, sure it was heavy but no one was going to take it off me, I'd earned it.

I still had Mikes car so I used that to go to the hotel that was being used for the wedding and reception, I parked near the back exit in case I needed to leave in a hurry, I was prepared for several outcomes, and if I couldn't get Edward to talk to me then I'd have to either seduce him or... well we'd cross that bridge if and when we came to it. I dressed in an outfit that I knew from experience that he couldn't resist me in, and I drove to the hotel. Getting in was not a problem, I had left it quite late so the party was winding down, Jasper and Alice had probably already left for their honeymoon, but ever loyal Edward would be here until the end to help out. I followed the gazes of the drooling women which was enough to point me in the right direction until I spotted that ridiculous hair of his, I made my way over to him, back off bitches this one is mine, and I don't share... any more.

I walked up behind Edward and stroked my hand down his back. "Hey babe sorry I'm so late." I said pushing my hand into his. "Excuse me gentleman, would you mind awfully if I stole my fiancée from you for a few moments?" I said in as sickly sweet tone as I could manage.

He stiffened instantly and pulled his hand free. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, I hooked his arm and towed him away to a quite table.

"I was invited." I pointed out to him.

"Oh, so my breaking up with you was too subtle for you, cos that was me uninviting you." he spat at me, his anger was a little unnecessary. "So what do you want? I thought I told you that I wanted you out of my life." he said, this was not the man I had destined myself to love, he was... well more like the Edward from college, the one I stole from the Swan, the one who said he'd never date me.

"Don't be like that babe, you know I love only you, and you are meant to be with me... always." I reminded him.

"Look Jessica, I don't even know what I ever saw in you, your manipulative, judgemental and probably the most hateful person I ever met, I don't want you in any part of my life... ever." he said, it actually hurt a little to hear him say such things, especially after everything I had done for him, shaped him, made him live up to his potential, even though extreme sports was not my idea, I had made him the sports personality he was.

"Look Edward, please just hear me out, and maybe we can work this mess out so that we can both be happy." I suggested, though really I was just fishing to see if I could try something.

"What ever you want you can do it without me, leave me alone Jess." he said shaking his head almost pityingly.

"Edward Antony you are my submissive." I said, crossing my fingers that the trigger would work this time, I had no idea how he had broken through it, I had been able to hypnotise since I was ten years old, it was a tradition in my family, and we were all really good at it, we were the best, so having someone break through was not just rare, it just never happened before, I briefly wondered if I had overlooked something but I had been doing this much too long to second guess myself.

"What the fuck?" he replied, fuck... nothing, he didn't even react for a second, I have no control over him at all, I could feel my heart start to speed up as I thought about where to go from here.

"Sorry babe I was just checking to see if you were listening to me, you seem so distracted." I said as his face turned and I looked up to see what he was looking at, his eyes lit up whatever it was. Fuck no, not her.

"Excuse me." Edward said, and he turned away from me towards the fucking Swan who had just walked in, fuck.. fuck, I need to act quick or I will loose him forever, I can't loose him, I just can't live my life without him.

"Wait... Edward," I said grabbing his arm.

"What?" he shouted at me.

"I just have something I have to give you... before you leave, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to give it to you again... it needs to be now... right now, then I'll leave you alone." I said grasping at the chance to get him outside alone.

"You promise to stay away?" he asked, almost scowling at me, how could things really turn so badly like this, I had to stop him from leaving me no matter at what the cost.

"I promise." I said.

"Fine.. what is it?" he asked.

"It's out in the car." I said.

He narrowed his eyes at me for a moment, then he looked back at the Swan, she was talking to her friends, and that annoyed me even more, she had no right to be friends with Edwards friends.

"Lets go." he said, and I took his arm and led him out to Mikes car.

I unlocked the trunk and left him standing by it whilst I opened the car door to retrieve my purse, I walked back to him. "Well?" he asked, and I opened the trunk and pointed into it, and as he leaned in to look, I swung my purse complete with the award and smacked him across the back of his head, fortunately he landed with a thump in the trunk and I only had to lift his legs in. I heard screams and looked up to see the Swan and her aggressive blond friend running towards me, I slammed the trunk shut on Edward and ran to get into the car, by the time they got to the car I hit the gas and left them screaming as I tore out of the hotel parking lot, and headed for the freeway.

I didn't get it, the Swan was... normal, how the hell had she broken out of her hypnosis? This made no sense, worse still she had connections, I could have the police on my back at any second, that's when I saw it, I was being followed, I hit the gas harder, I would not let them take him from me, he belonged to me, he was mine, and I would never let them take him. I was half way down the freeway when I heard the sirens, and soon they were in chase too, that on top of the sounds of banging and shouting coming from the trunk, I would not be parted from Edward, that's why I took the turn for the sound.

By the time I could see the water stretched out in front of me, I had so many cars following me I couldn't count, I turned the music up to drown out the sound of the sirens, the helicopter above and Edward screaming and banging behind me, the song that came on was Happy Death Day, how prosaic, I thought, as I pressed my foot down and hit the fencing before smashing into the water. If I can't have him.. then no one can, this way we'll be together forever.

The music gurgled to a stop quickly, and the water filled the car faster, the screams from the trunk were frantic, and I couldn't cope with it, so I tried to get out of my seatbelt but it was stuck, by the time I had gotten out of it the car was almost full of water and so dark I could barely see anything, I started to cry when the door refused to open, I banged my hand on the handle until it hurt, but it wouldn't budge, but then... worse than anything... worse than dying... the noise from the trunk stopped, the car was silent, I'd really lost him, I'd made him, loved him and now I'd killed him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and for all the support I really do appreciate it, :) I hope you stick around for the end, after the last chapter, I can honestly say that it almost killed me to write that last chapter**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am the property of, and am totally owned by Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

Tell me exactly  
>what am I supposed to do?<br>Now that I have  
>allowed you to beat me!<br>Do you think that  
>we could play another game?<br>Maybe I can win this time?  
>I kind of like<br>the misery you put me through.  
>Darling, you can trust me<br>completely.  
>If you even try<br>to look the other way,  
>I think that I could kill this time.<p>

It doesn't really seem  
>I'm getting through to you.<br>Though I see you weeping so sweetly.  
>I think that you might<br>have to take another taste,  
>a little bit of hell this time.<p>

Is she not right?  
>Is she insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is she not right?  
>Is she insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>now that she LIED TO ME!<p>

You always wanted  
>people to remember you.<br>To leave your little mark on  
>society!<br>Don't you know your wish  
>is coming true today?<br>Another victim dies tonight.

Is she not right?  
>Is she insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is she not right?  
>Is she insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>now that she LIED TO ME!<p>

Is she really telling lies again?  
>Doesn't she realize she's in danger?<p>

Is she not right?  
>Is she insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>in the battle that ends this day?<br>Is she not right?  
>Is she insane?<br>Will she now run for her life  
>now that she LIED TO ME!<p>

The little bitch,  
>she went and she told A LIE!<br>Now she will never tell another.  
>A LIE!<br>The little bitch,  
>she went and she told A LIE!<br>NEVER FUCKING LIE TO ME!

(The Game by Disturbed)

I couldn't believe the feelings that were rushing through me, it was a little bit of a relief when Edward left to go back to the wedding party, some of the things I had remembered were terrible, that psychopath had split Edward and I up so many times, and for so long, who knows where we'd be at by now if we hadn't been separated in college, but I didn't want to put that on him today. I had every intention of telling him everything, I'd never keep anything from him, but I wanted him to enjoy Ali and Jasper's wedding day as much as was possible, he'd been through so much that he deserved a little fun, or at least time to relax with his friends. I went to the police station with dad and filled them in on everything Edward and I had been through over the last five years and not just the last few weeks. The statement seemed to take ages to write. That was when it hit me, if Jess had done this then Edward could very well still be at risk, I finished as quickly as I could and text Rose asking her to come and get me from the station, I wasn't exactly dressed for being in a hotel let alone a wedding party, just sweats and a wife beater, plus Edwards hoody.

I filled Rose in with the basics on the way to the hotel, she was ready to kill Jessica, and she didn't even know her, Rose was without doubt the strongest and most loyal person I'd ever met and I loved her dearly, but this was my fight, and if anyone was going to take Jessica out, then it would be me. Once we arrived at the hotel I was accosted by Emmett, ever the big brother he hugged me and apologized for not being a better friend, but that's when I spotted Jessica and Edward heading for the exit, and there was no way on this earth I'd let her take him away from me again. I grabbed Rose's arm and set off running, Rose had to stop to pull off her heels but was not far behind me, we saw that the outside door was slightly open so we headed out.

Across the well lit parking lot I saw Jessica swing something and hit Edward in the back of his head, he fell into the trunk of Mikes car and she pushed in his legs , I could hear strangled screams and it took me a second to realize that they were coming from me. By the time we reached her she was pulling away, I turn to Rosalie but she was already running towards her car, I set off after her and it wasn't long before we had caught up with Jessica, Rose was probably the best driver who lived, no one could even attempt to out drive her. I pulled my cell from my pocket and hit speed dial, I quickly explained to my dad where we were and what had happened, he kept me on the line whilst he used my home phone to call the station, I relayed our position and where it looked like we were heading.

About ten minutes down the freeway we heard the sirens, Rosalie stayed just far enough back that we wouldn't spook Jessica, until the police cars came passed us, that's when the real chase began, I swallowed nervously when I realized that Jessica was heading for the sound.

"Don't worry Bell's, I don't think she'll do anything that stupid." Rose said, but I had real doubts, Jess had already proven that she was a complete psychopath, like Mike, if not worse.

I didn't speak, I couldn't, all I could think about was Edward, I had lived through five years of finding him and being separated over and over again, I'd even spent a week staying with him in his hotel in Aspen, I could remember spending the night in his arms, and now, now he was injured possibly bleeding to death, trapped in the trunk of the deranged psycho bitch from hell. I felt my hand being squeezed as Rose held onto it.

"We'll get to him, Bells, don't give in yet, he needs you to stay strong for him honey." Rose said.

She was right, I wiped the tears from my face as I watched in horror as the car in front of us smashed through the fence on the edge of the dock.

Rose and I were out of the car before Mikes car hit the water, Rose went for the trunk and grabbed my arm to stop me, I was ready to smash her face in but she passed me a wrenching bar, I grabbed it and threw myself off the dock and into the icy water after the car, the car was face down so the headlights were buried and creating little to no light, however the lights from the helicopter overhead was enough to see the trunk of the car sticking up out of the gloom, and having seen Edward been bundled into it, that's where I went first I could hear and feel the banging on the trunk but I was fast running out of breath by the third try to get the damn thing open, one more and I'd have to go up for air, I wrenched the tiny gap with every bit of strength I had, I was almost shocked when it opened slightly and there he was, Edward grabbed me around the waste and pulled me to the surface, where we just hung onto each other whilst we gasped for air, the adrenalin the only thing keeping us from freezing.

We were lifted up onto the dock and covered in blankets, but we pulled away from whoever it was and ran back into each others arms, Edward lifted me up and held me so tight that it was almost painful, but I held him just as tight, I never wanted to let him go again.

"I thought I'd never see you again," he almost sobbed into my neck, "I'm never letting go of you again." he said as we were pushed up into an ambulance. He sat on the gurney holding me in his lap. "You saved me." he whispered. Then he pulled away from me a little so that he could look into my face. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I said, placing my hand on his face, and staring into his earnest eyes.

"Marry me.. Bella." he said, causing me to gasp, his eyes were, calm and serious. "I love you and I have no intention of being away from you ever again, so either way your stuck with me." he said.

I couldn't help but smile at his comment, he was rambling, almost nervous, that was ridiculous, as if I'd ever say no to the man that owned my heart. "I love you too." I said stroking his cheek.

"Enough to marry me?" he asked.

"Much more than that, but I would be honored to be Mrs Edward Masen, so of course I'll marry you." I said, "but only after you ask me when you don't have a concussion." I added smiling.

His hugely smiling lips crushed down on mine, for a second before the screaming started.

"Nooooooooooo." We both looked up suddenly to see Jessica fighting off the two officers trying to restrain her. "he's supposed to ask me... its meant to be me, not her, no matter what I do... you always ask her." Jessica screamed.

A streak of blond obscured our vision for a second, before we heard the crunch, "I warned you not to upset my friends bitch, I'll see that you rot in hell for what you've done." Rosalie said in a scarily calm voice. I had never seen her so determined, she restrained the megalomaniac and took the cuffs from the officer to put them on Jessica, before passing her back to the officers. Rose turned back to us, "I'll see you two back at the hospital." she said wiping her hands on her dress, smoothing down the material before the doors were closed and the ambulance began to move.

"Now, were was I before I was so rudely interrupted..? oh yes I remember." Edward said pulling me back to him, but I only let him kiss me for a second. "What?" he asked.

"Please let them check out your head." I almost begged, he rolled his eyes at me before tilting his head towards the thoroughly bewildered paramedic.

It wasn't the most comfortable night of my life but spending it sat on Edwards hospital bed in his arms was more than enough for me, they had insisted on keeping him in for observations since he had had a concussion, but the following morning, surrounded by friends and family I took Edward home, to our home, with the guarantee that Jessica would be behind bars for a very, very long time.

The End...

_**A/N You can't honestly think that I would kill off my reason for living? Seriously, I am totally incapable of it!**_

_**Epilogue coming soon, not sure how many of them yet, but probably two, and maybe some outtakes :)**_


	11. Epilogue 1

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and for all the support I really do appreciate it, :) Lemony warning :)**

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am the property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Epilogue.. Part 1.

**"Give Me Your Name"**

Give me a smile  
>Give me your name girl<br>Give me a sign to guide my way  
>And get what I came for<br>Because you don't come easy

Give me your hand  
>Come walk with me girl<br>Nothing's that far when your near  
>So come even closer to me<br>Something so easy to do

And I fall into the ocean  
>Inside of your arms<br>Taking me deeper where all the pain goes

Give me a smile  
>Give me your name girl<br>Let them know that your mine  
>And I'll do the same for you<br>Because our love comes easy

And I fall into the ocean  
>Inside of your arms<br>Taking me deeper where all the pain goes  
>And I fall into the ocean<br>Inside of your arms  
>Taking me deeper where all the pain goes<p>

With a smile into the ocean  
>Inside of your arms<br>Taking me deeper giving me new life

You are my whole life  
>You are my whole life<p>

(Dead by Sunrise.)

Bella's POV.

Over the next few days following the Jessica incident Edward and I barely left each others side, the nights we were so exhausted we hardly did more than some dry humping, mostly due to the fact that my dad was sleeping in the room down the hall, Edward had explained to me that everyone thought that we were engaged, he looked sheepishly at me from under his lovely long lashes as he explained that he wouldn't have been allowed to stay with me otherwise, I had kissed his forehead smiling at him, truly I didn't mind, and besides we were now anyway, I had agreed to marry him, a fact that only intensified when on Tuesday night Edwards cell rang, he looked at the caller ID and swallowed hard.

"Oh fuck." he muttered before answering. "Hello mom."

"Edward Antony, don't you hello mom me, I had to hear from a friend of your fathers that my own flesh and blood had gotten engaged and didn't think to inform his own mother, and not even to the woman you have been living with, for the love of all that is holy Edward what is going on?" I heard an irate Mrs Masen from the other side of the room as she screamed at her son, I honestly tried not to laugh at the horror struck expression on Edwards face. "Where is Jessica?" she asked.

"Well its a long story mom, but Jessica is in prison, or at least on her way there." Edward tried to explain.

"Prison..! what did she do?" her almost shrieked.

"She tried to kill me." he said quietly, the shrill noise coming from the phone was too high pitched for me to understand any more, I'm sure dogs and bats were the only ones who could at this point, I left Edward to it and went to the kitchen to make dinner, my father came to join me.

He chuckled. "So glad I'm out of that one." he said nodding towards Edwards voice as he tried to calm his mother down. "Have you spoken to your mother yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, but she's not back from her holidays yet, I'll know when she's back as I left a very long email explaining it, I'm just hoping to be in Calgary before she reads it, preferably up a mountain with no signal for my cell." I said, making him chuckle again.

"Can't say I blame you, I'd hate to be around for that one." he said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for a few more days dad, you know you're more than welcome." I said, it had been nice having him around, especially as he actually approved of Edward.

"Thanks hon, but I will have to get going early in the morning, what can I say Forks needs me." he said smiling, "Now I know you're safe and you have someone decent to take care of you, I am happy." he said, getting up and kissing the top of my head, "I'll just go and clean up for dinner." he said rushing from the room, Charlie always was uncomfortable about showing any kind of affection.

It was sometime later when Edward finally got off the phone, and only then because his battery was almost flat, he looked exhausted.

"That bad huh?" I asked as he walked into the kitchen looking thoroughly dismayed.

"She is going to be in Calgary, so that we can talk properly and... um... so she can meet you." he said sheepishly.

I swallowed hard, "Well I guess its a good thing you've already explained everything, and that I'm going to be so very busy in Calgary I won't be available... at all." I added hopefully.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "No way, you are going to have to be there to protect me." he said.

"Is it really going to be that bad?" I asked somewhat nervously.

He chuckled, "No, she doesn't understand half of what's happened but she noticed that I sounded happy and for the first time in a long time I actually meant it when I said I was, and she's just ecstatic to know that I have found someone who makes me happy, she can't wait to meet you, it took a lot of convincing to get her to wait, she was almost out the door on the way to the airport when she called." he said. Suddenly I wasn't looking forward to this trip as much as I had been.

~0~

The following morning Charlie left early to get back to Forks, and I left Edward in bed to go to the hospital for a check up, many things had come to my notice as I gradually remembered things from my broken past, I was more than happy to have learned that Mike had felt some form of guilt and had not had sex with me in almost two years, that could have been why my birth control had slipped his mind.

I had actually managed to break up with Mike a month before I went to Aspen and only because I did it over the phone, from the other side of the country and not seen him in person, when I was in Aspen I had met up with Edward and we had had an amazing time together, I had spent all my time with him, including most nights, once we had returned however Mike and Jessica had caught up with us and modified our memories yet again, and because of the memory modifying I had not only missed having my birth control injection, I had missed several reminders and it was now months over due, so as I fully intended to be with Edward as much as possible, I wanted to get the injection again, that's why I had booked an appointment at the hospital.

During my check up I was given a just in case pregnancy test and I was more than a little surprised when the doctor informed me that it was positive, they said I was almost three months pregnant and I would have to have a sonogram done before they would allow me to fly to Calgary, while I was waiting I chewed over what to tell Edward, he knew I hadn't slept with anyone but him in the last two years, but how would he feel about it, he wanted to marry me, but children had not come into the conversation yet, I figured the band aid approach was best and asked him to come to the hospital, I did try and wimp out a little, I text him instead of calling.

Need a few more test done.. any chance of you coming to hold my hand? xxx B.

Of course I'll come and hold your hand, and anything else you need holding... is everything ok? Xxx E.

Sort of, just hurry. Xxx B.

B what's wrong? I'm on my way. Xxx E.

Ok, drive safe. Love you xxx B. I text evading his question twice.

Twenty minutes later Edward was bought in by a nurse who recognized him, he saw me sitting in the waiting room, he almost ran to me wrapping me in his arms, I hugged him back, still not sure exactly what to tell him.

"Bella what's going on?" he asked but before I could answer I was called into the room by the nurse. "Why do you need a sonogram?" Edward asked, when he saw where we were heading.

I looked up at him biting on my lip, the lump in my throat preventing anything I could say from escaping, the moment his brain clicked he gasped and I was too afraid to look at him, I kept my eyes on the doctor, Edwards hand held onto mine, he didn't speak but the squeeze that he gave my hand spoke volumes, he was still here, he hadn't run for the door screaming, well not yet. Minutes later we were looking at the tiny image on the monitor.

"How far along is it?" Edward asked the doctor, he still had my hand in his and his voice was only slightly above a whisper.

"From the measurements I'd say eleven weeks." the doctor replied.

I felt Edwards fingers on my face as he turned my head so that I had to look at him. "Aspen?" was all he said, I stared into his eyes trying to read the emotion there but I couldn't read it at all, I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes, I was almost biting through my lip as I nodded, worried that this was not what he wanted. He stroked his thumb over my lip, pulling it free from the torture of my teeth. "my baby... y... you're going to have my baby." he said stroking my cheek, he looked back at the screen, "that's our baby." I stared at him as a single tear fell down his cheek.

~0~

Edward's POV

I couldn't decide where to look, and ended up looking like an idiot as I gazed in wonder at the screen, seeing the new life that Bella and I had unknowingly created, I looked back to my beautiful fiancee she hadn't spoken, and she had tears in her eyes. "Is this what you want Bella?" I asked and more tears fell from her eyes, I realized that she was scared, fear evident in her eyes, well to be honest I was too, petrified in fact but this was our baby. "Bella?" I said placing my hands either side of her face. "I didn't think I could be any happier than I was this morning, waking up with you in my arms, but this," I said and I could see that she had stopped breathing. "Breathe Bella, you have to breathe, I need you to take care of our baby."

Bella's breath left her in a rush, then tentatively she asked, "you.. you don't mind it, you really want to do this?" she whispered, hope clear in her eyes.

"Bella, of course I want this, this is the second most wonderful gift I could wish to get from you." I said and she narrowed her eyes then raised an eyebrow in question. "You are obviously the first." I informed her, and slowly she began to smile, how the fuck did I deserve this beautiful woman, I'd never know. "This is the most amazing engagement present I could ever have wish for, though, I don't think I'll be able to beat this when I get your gift." I said frowning and finally she giggled.

"I think this is a pretty fantastic engagement gift you've given me." she said, looking back at the screen. "Is it too early to tell the sex yet?" she asked the doctor, that was something I hadn't thought of.

"Well its a little early to tell but we can have a look if you'd like." the doctor said and Bella looked at me, I honestly don't think my eyes could have gotten any bigger, I nodded at her and she nodded to the doctor, it was obvious that we were both nervous and eager to know the sex of our baby.

Fuck me, 'our baby' that thought had once terrified me, and I'm pretty sure I'd never have agreed to it with Jessica, well not without her voodoo shit, but this was so very different this was Bella and that meant something else entirely, I wanted this, I wanted a family with Bella, I knew this from the very second it had registered in my brain what Bella needed a sonogram for, it was almost instantaneous, I knew this was what I wanted, I wanted Bella and I wanted us to have a family together. Normally this may have been too early in our relationship to consider it, but quite honestly that wasn't the case, we had been meant to be together from the first time I'd seen her back in college, our relationship had had far too many up's and downs and the very shaky start, now it was time to start living it together.

"Well, I'm pretty positive that you have a little girl in there." the doctor said, and fuck me if I didn't start crying like some fucking girl, I was going to be a daddy, we were going to have a baby girl.

I felt Bella's arms wrap around me and I pulled her to me, I was so happy I couldn't even think straight.

"If you think this is stressful, wait till we have to explain this to our parents." Bella said laughing.

I chuckled into her hair, "Crap, and I just got your dad to like me.. now he's gonna shoot me." I said.

"I doubt that, but that can wait, I'm looking forward to you telling your mother that one." she said, that stopped me from laughing almost the second I heard it, telling my mother she was going to be a grandmother was not something I was looking forward to, she hated anything that made her feel old.

~0~

I drove back home to the apartment alone as Bella needed to go into the office to collect her assignments and tickets for Calgary, it gave me some time to think, I was not having any second thoughts I was completely in love with Bella and I would marry her the moment we get back from Calgary, I had no doubt that she would be happy with that, but then I had an idea, maybe I should take her for a holiday in St Lucia and we could get married on the beach, something quiet, with just our closest friends and family, I was sure she'd prefer that, maybe I could arrange it all as a surprise for her, but thinking about it I actually suck at sorting out arrangements, which is why I was on the phone to Alice as soon as I got back to the apartment.

The only squeal that was worse than my mothers, it was a good ten minutes before she had calmed down enough for me to understand her, I apologized for phoning her on her honeymoon but she would hear nothing of it, she was completely ecstatic and told me to leave everything to her, that woman was a force to be reckoned with and I knew I could count on her, so when I said that I was sure Bella would want Rose and Alice as her bridesmaids she screamed some more, fortunately Jaz took the phone off her when she was no longer coherent, so I asked him to be my best man, he was more than happy to do so, I didn't tell them about the baby yet, I wanted us to tell our parents together first.

I had asked Alice to not contact mine or Bella's parents, so I had to man up and phone my parents and Charlie to tell them about my surprise wedding for Bella, I chose to call Charlie first, it was the easier option.

"You do realize that Bella really hates surprises, right?" Charlie informed me.

Fuck! "No, but thanks for the heads up on that one Charlie." I said, and he wished me lots of luck, saying I'd probably need it.

I pulled out the big guns and ordered us Chinese for dinner so that Bella didn't have to cook, and I felt a little guilty about having a beer after telling Bella she couldn't, after we'd eaten she sat between my legs leaning against my chest as we watched some TV, and I decided to just stop thinking about how to tell her what I'd done and just get it over with. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands over her's on her abdomen, I sighed, and she picked up on my discomfort.

"Please just spit it out Edward, it's okay if you are not one hundred percent sure about the baby." she said.

"Oh fuck!" I said not even thinking anything like that. "No Bella, its not the baby, I'm more than happy... overjoyed, even about that." I reassured her.

"Then what's wrong?" she asked.

"I had this wonderful idea today about arranging a big surprise for you." I admitted and I felt her stiffen in my arms. "But then I was reminded about how much you hate surprises, and well now I'm more than a little worried about telling you what I've done." I admitted.

She sighed, "Okay... go on, tell me." she said slowly.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could get married soon, you know so you wouldn't have the bump in our wedding photos." I said, but I paused to wait for her reaction, plus obviously I'm in a rush to call you my wife".

"That's not a bad idea, and besides I am kind of over eager to be your wife too, and not your fiancee, especially as you were just engaged to she who will not be named." she pointed out.

"All the more reason." I said, "and well I thought that we could do something small and romantic like get married on the beach in St Lucia." I offered.

"Aww Edward that's really sweet, and you're turning into a sappy romantic on me." she teased.

"Only for you beautiful." I said kissing the top of her head.

"So what's the surprise?" she asked.

"Well I thought we could do this after our Calgary trip, we both have two weeks off, and I thought we could stay in St Lucia for our honeymoon... so... I..." I wasn't sure anymore about admitting to the last part.

"So?" she encouraged, turning herself around and kneeling in front of me.

"I called Alice and asked her to arrange it all." I said in a rush, watching her face, waiting for her reaction.

"You disturbed your best friends on their honeymoon and asked them to arrange our wedding in just over a week?" she said aghast.

"Putting it that way does make it sound bad." I said guiltily.

"Well if anyone can pull it off Ali can, but you are going to owe them a week in St Lucia for the time they loose." she suggested, which I thought was more than fair.

"Wait... you mean your only objection is that Ali and Jaz will loose out on their honeymoon time together?" I asked her, pulling her to me.

"I can't think of any other reason to object." she murmured against my lips, and I knew she meant it, she really wanted to be married to me that soon, and I couldn't wait to claim her as mine, I swept her up in my arms and carried her into the bedroom, I had no memory of ever making love to this fantastic women and I wanted to do just that, and I was done waiting, there was just the two of us and nothing else mattered, she was my world and now I was going to show her just how much she really meant to me, and I was going to take the rest of my life to do it, over and over again.

I stood her on her feet near the side of the bed, and I could see the lust and want in her eyes which only built up my own arousal, seeing the need this beautiful woman had for me was probably the most amazing feeling known to man, I leaned over her slowly lifting her t-shirt and pulling it up over her head, she lifted her arms for me to remove it with one hand as my other hand daftly unclasped her bra and pulled it free of her arms I stared down at her perfection, but she tugged at my t-shirt and I helped her by pulling it off, she wasted no time in opening the the button and zipper on my jeans and pushed them with my boxers down over my hips, her eyes finally leaving mine as her bottom lip slid between her teeth eliciting a moan from me at the sight, she smiled and watched as my erection sprang free of the confinements of my boxers, and fuck me she licked her lips at the sight of it.

I grasped hold of the top of her jeans and pulled her to me, undoing them quickly with one hand, my fast and sudden movement making her gasp, my tongue was in her mouth the moment my lips crashed into hers, her eager tongue met mine and instead of fighting for dominance she stroked her tongue over mine before sucking on it, and fuck I could feel my orgasm building, she was too much, everything she did excited me to the point I could explode. I pushed her jeans and panties down, slowly stroking my hands over her luscious ass as I did, then stroking my way back up her back I lowered her down onto the bed, before pulling off her jeans and throwing them on to the pile of our clothes on the floor.

I looked down at Bella as she lay naked before me, damn I was a lucky fucker, "You are so fucking beautiful." I murmured as I lifted one of her legs and began to kiss my way up it starting at her toes. I nibbled, licked and kissed my way up to her thigh before lowering her leg and starting again with the other leg, I had to smile at her frustrated moan when I stopped at her thigh, "Patience." I whispered. I was enjoying the feel of her, I wanted to know every inch of her intimately. As I finally reached the top of her thigh I held down her hips, using my knee to spread her legs open as I settle between them, but Bella reached for me, her hands snaking around my neck, her fingers knotting into my hair giving her more leverage as she pulled me down to her, her lips attacking mine with so much passion, she was almost violent, it was enough to blur my vision, she wrapped her legs around me pulling me closer, suddenly it wasn't close enough, I needed to feel every part of her against me.

She moan longingly into my mouth as her tongue seduced mine, I couldn't hold back my moan in response. "What do you want Bella." I whispered against her lips.

"I want you inside of me." she gasped, pulling me closer, her heels digging into my thighs in a delicious way.

I could feel how wet she was for me as my cock made its own way to its happy place, I stroked the head of my cock over her clit a few times as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, her breathing ragged, she was so close, one more stoke over her clit and her head fell back and her entire body shook in euphoria, I could not hold back any longer the sight of her face as she came, was something I wanted to witness again and again. I eased myself inside of her, a hiss escaping my lips as I felt how tight she was, fuck she felt so amazing I couldn't concentrate, I lifted her ass slightly allowing me to go deeper, I had to freeze there, the sensations too much, I was already too close, my own orgasm imminent.

__"Don't hold back on me Edward." she whispered as she moved her hips, fuck she felt so good so I immediately began to move inside of her, fast and deep and my stomach muscles began to spasm, the sensations running straight to my balls and throughout my body as I exploded inside of her, I slowly pushed into her again giving her all I had to give, expecting to be spent and collapse but I didn't... somehow I was able to carry on, I didn't even know that that was possible, I had just cum and I was still hard and going for round two with no break, damn just when I think things can't get any better, and so that is how we spent the rest of the night, making love over and over and over again.


	12. Outtakes 1

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and for all the support I really do appreciate it, **

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am the property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Outtakes..1.

From part1.

Bella's POV

I had decided to fly home a little early from my last assignment, photographing surfers in shark infested waters, I'm not sure who was the bigger idiot, them for surfing out there on the coast of Australia or me for putting myself out there to take their live action shots, tiger sharks, and great whites alike, we were all mental, so why was it that I found it easier being up close and personal with man-eaters than it was to drive the few miles from Seatac airport to my boyfriends apartment to collect my belongings and move out? Driving there I was overcome by a very strong sense of déjà vu but I had no idea why. Part of the road ahead was closed with road works and I ended up following a diversion through the upper end houses, as I was driving through I noticed a glossy red M3 and thought the license plate looked familiar, what was my soon to be ex boyfriend doing here? I pulled over just passed the house and looked to see if I was being watched before I got out of my car and walked up the driveway to the BMW, I was left with no doubt that it was his, the tiger skin seat covers, and the sex magnet sticker, oh yeah this was Mikes car alright. I lent against the car and looked up at the house wondering what to do next when another car pulled up behind Mikes.

I stayed where I was, maybe this person could enlighten me to why Mike was parked here, I heard the car door open and looked up to see if it was anyone I knew and holy shit, my girlie parts were bowing in submission quoting 'we are not worthy, we are not worthy – shwang.' I looked up into the eyes of none other than Edward Masen my sporting hero, the only man capable of giving me an orgasm, and I'd never even met him, I forced my thighs together and bit my bottom lip in an effort to not go all fan girl on him and squee, holy fuck he was so much taller in person, and I didn't think it was possible but he's even more gorgeous in person than through my camera, I completely adored this guy, I had pictures of him all over my apartment, he was my desktop hottie, and he was walking towards me, deep breaths Bella and concentrate he's speaking to you dumb ass I told myself.

Oh fuck that jaw just makes me want to run my tongue along it, and I just want to run my fingers through that hair, and those lips. "Hmmm." my lips tingled at the very idea of kissing him.

How did I end up finding myself in Edward Masen's driveway, wow thanks Mike, best breakup gift ever... Mike had always hated this guy, mostly because he knew I had the hots for him, so why was he at his house?

"Hi." He said. "Can I help you?"

Oh hell yeah you can honey, my girlie bits squealed, oh god look at those lips, and the day's growth of scruff on his jaw, stop staring and answer him idiot, my inner voice yelled at me.

"Hmm.. I um.. sure." I just about managed to squeak out as I looked him up and down, a smile slowly creeping across my face as I imagined him shirtless like he is on my calender, he's the reason my calender is still on the wall from last year, its permanently June in my apartment.

"What can I do for you?" He asked looking me over as if he wanted me for dinner, I bit into my cheek to stop myself leaping at him, well for starters you can bend me over the bonnet of this car and fuck me into oblivion, oh god look at those fingers, just imagine what those fingers could do I thought making my girlie bits tingle at the thought, okay idiot answer him now, before he runs away screaming, and stop imagining him naked, and remember calm and sexy and don't whimper, I instructed myself.

"Oh I just got back into town and I was passing and wondered why my boyfriends car was here, I kind of just came to see if it was his car." I said and looked up at him, its a good thing I was leaning against the car, I'm pretty sure that that is all that's holding me up right now, his eyes were dazzling me.

"And is it his car?" He asked, and that voice was so damn sexy, it was making me quiver.

"Oh yes I would recognize this anywhere." I said, its too sleazy to belong to anyone else.

"Your boyfriend huh? Is he trying to make up for something? He asked, making me bite into my cheek to stop me from saying yes, definitely needs to compensate.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to look confused at his question.

"Trying to make up for what he is lacking in the bedroom?" He asked, and I so wanted to say yes, please can you show me what its meant to be like, please let me get all hot and sweaty with you, and then I'll take you into the shower and rub you down, I could now taste the blood in my mouth my poor cheek couldn't take much more and if I didn't stop thinking about him being hot and sweaty I was going to say something out loud and embarrass the fuck out of myself.

I bit into my bottom lip, to give my cheeks a break, and watched as his eyes glazed over slightly and he was staring at my mouth, oh this is so not good and this was getting me too excited and I was a coffee shop away from going all Meg Ryan and having an orgasm right there and then, his T-shirt was so tight across his pecks and his biceps and I wanted to wrap myself around him and... oh fuck please stop this now he's talking to you about your boyfriend, you remember him, that inadequate guy you were on your way to break up with, the one whose car your leaning against in the driveway of this hot, ripped, sexy...

"As I haven't seen him for over a month I can't really comment." I said lamely, just trying to concentrate on breathing normally.

"Then he doesn't deserve you if he neglects you like that." He said leaning on the car next to me, oh fuck... he is so close I could touch him, and is he actually flirting with me? Oh dear god, let it be so. "Okay, tell me who he is..." He asked, "and what he does that way I can try and guess why he'd be here."

"Mike Newton." I said, looking into the most gorgeous green eyes, they seemed so familiar, almost like home, that was weird, then I'd stared at his pictures enough to make them familiar.

"Newton... as in Newton outfitters?" He asked.

"The very same." I said, the jerk that I hate and can't wait to be rid of.

"That explains the car, all charm and looks, with no substance." He said with a smirk.

"So you have met him." I said smirking back at his teasing.

He laughed, "No reason for him to be here though, perhaps you'd better come inside so we can uncover the mystery." He suggested. Oh please, its you that needs to cum inside, fuck stop imagining him like that, he's been with the same woman for years, he's just being nice, he's probably a natural flirt and Mike said he was getting married soon so wise up and stop with the drooling.

"I'm Edward by the way, Edward Masen." He said as I walked in and I swear he was checking out my ass, well go ahead and cop a feel gorgeous its all yours, oh for gods sake stop this, you are only going to get upset when you see his soon to be wife, and see how he's just being a guy, just focus and get your mind off his abs and back to the asshole you came to find, I tried to reason with myself.

"Bella." I replied taking his hand as I turned to him, His hand was so warm and the heat from it warmed me from my head to my toes, further igniting my inner voices. So hot, super burning hot, hottie.

Edward showed me through the house but there didn't seem to be anyone here, He invited me to follow him up the stairs, oh fuck, that's one offer I'd never turn down, once at the top we both stopped dead at the sounds emitting from the master bedroom, 'WTF?' we walked slowly staring at each other as we took in the moans and groans coming down the hallway, Edward pushed the door open. We stared in disbelief, there was Mike, naked with some woman sat naked riding him like her life depended on it, I was surprised, she actually looked like she was enjoying it, weird, I never did with Mike, not that I'd been with anyone else... Hmm maybe it was me, maybe I was the problem? And that's when I got angry, I had been so worried about breaking up with him and all this time he's been fucking someone else, suddenly I wanted to kill the fucker for putting me through this, it was his idea for us to get married, why the hell would he ask me, this was all about him using my name to push his business, that asshole didn't want me, he wanted my name, I saw red then.

Strong arms wrapped around me, a hand covered my mouth and I was carried back down the hall, down the stairs and out of the front door, I tried to ignore how good it felt being held in his arms, but I was too angry to let it deflect my focus.

"What the fuck are you playing at." I scream at him as soon as I was lowered to the floor but he quickly placed his hand back over my mouth and shushed me.

He bent over me to whisper in my ear, his breath blowing across my ear causing my knees to buckle slightly and my breathing to hitch. "Did you drive here?" he asked and I nodded, I couldn't have spoken even without his hand covering my mouth, "Where is your car?" He asked and I looked in the direction of the wall just out of sight of the house. "If you promise to stay calm and quiet I will let you go, okay?" he asked, I nodded and he released me, It wasn't until then, when my body felt chill without his touch, it left me feeling empty, reminding me of what I'd just witnessed.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" I asked.

"If you will give me a chance I will." He smirked at me.

"Fine... go ahead." I said crossing my arms, hurt.

"Firstly, do you still want to be with Newton after witnessing that little performance?" He asked me, well I didn't want to be with him before it either.

"Hell no, and if you had left me there I would have proved it." I said angrily, I couldn't wait to dump his ass now, now I actually had the confidence to do it, I was sick of Mike making me feel like I didn't deserve better.

"What would you have done exactly?" He asked.

"Well to start with I would have smacked the plastic bitch off him, hopefully breaking his dick when she moved, then I would have broken his fucking nose." I said, I was angry at Mike, more so than ever before, and Edward actually chuckled at me. "You don't seem that upset yourself." I pointed out, maybe that wasn't his girlfriend... fiancee or whatever she was supposed to be.

"Strangely I'm not, but I am not about to let her get away with it." He said, okay so it was her then, if that's the type he went for I had no hope with him, her type were the polar opposite to me.

"Oh..? what have you got in mind?" I asked.

"Not here, is there somewhere you go regularly we could talk where we could happen to bump into each other." He asked, and just like that, my anger vanished, he wanted to go somewhere where we could talk, hmmm... talk, should I bring whip cream? no... concentrate, tell him your normal hang outs, that's a very good move, and maybe there's hope for you yet, I thought.

"Well I'm out of town a lot, but when I'm here I can usually be found at Vertical world." I said biting my lip again, he obviously didn't know who I was, but I did try to stay out of the public eye so that wasn't too surprising, disappointing but not really surprising.

"I bet Jake loves you then." he said, oh crap he knows the place well, oh well seeing him with Jake about could be to my advantage, Jake is all hands and it might make Edward show his true colors, let me see if he does actually like me.

I laughed at the idea, Jake's behavior around me made guys jealous, even Mike hated me being around Jake and he knew I didn't like Jake that way. "You know it then?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jake and I go way back." He said, with a laugh, even better I thought. "Meet you there in half an hour?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll see you then." I said, I couldn't wait, but I was going to head over to Mike's first, knowing he wouldn't be there I could get all my stuff without having to face him and his lies.

"Sure will." Edward said, with a smirk, that left me totally weak at the knees and in need of a change of underwear, his eyes were smoldering, I so needed to go and change, I had to hold on to the door to climb in the car, I could barely stand after that look.

This was completely mental, I hadn't even officially told Mike it was over, and I had just witnessed him with another woman, and yet as I drove to Mikes apartment I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, I couldn't even look at the guy without fantasizing about him, I was not single and neither was he, I was the loyalty first kind of girl, even though I hated the way Mike made me feel and even more after what I had just seen, the guy barely managed to talk to me when I was away, he was obviously too busy with 'other people,' so why the hell was I feeling guilty about even talking to Edward. Edward Masen, the guy who's career I'd followed, the guy who I thought about when I was in need of some self love, the only reason I'd experienced an orgasm, and the first and only person to make me soak my underwear just by looking at me, and I was going to Vertical world to meet him, and I was just about quivering in anticipation at the idea of seeing him again.

~0~

I walked in to the vast room and saw Edward talking to Jake, my stomach flipped a little at the sight of him, he was so gorgeous and when his eyes found mine his face actually lit up, which started a fire between my thighs, good thing I changed into shorts, my pants would have gone up in flames by now.

"Hey beautiful." Jake said pulling me into a hug. "I hope that asshole Newton is treating you good." Jake said.

"Same as always I guess." I said, as I watched them both stare at my legs.

"I told you, you should be with me instead of that dead beat." he said.

"Eww Jake, you're my step brother's cousin, that's a gross idea." I said, disgusted at his usual attempt at flirting and also letting Edward know I wasn't interested in Jake like that.

"Oh yeah... Masen this is Isabella Swan, Bells this is Edward Masen an old football buddy of mine." Jake said introducing us, somewhat hesitantly.

"Masen as in ex Seahawk, turned snowboarder and four time triathlon champion?" I asked like I didn't already know that, happily shaking his hand again.

"One in the same." he replied, not releasing my hand. "Isabella Swan? As in sports photographer?" he asked, okay so maybe he knew who I was now, don't read to much into it, he hates photographers, he's a celebrity and gets chased down by papz on a daily basis, he's probably thinking your on an assignment or something, though that's not how he's looking at you, okay my girls and legs seem to be distracting him, so changing was definitely a wise ass move, and please stop referring to yourself in the third person, your brain is confused enough as it is.

"One in the same." I replied a little smugly, and gave his hand an extra squeeze before pulling away, again the loss of contact made me feel all kinds of empty.

"Well lets get you two set up." Jake said trying to interrupt us. "So Masen how is that beautiful fiancee of yours?" he asked Edward, beautiful, huh... all I saw was a big ass and fake breasts.

"Oh you know, keeping the plastic surgeons in business as always." he shrugged, making my bite into my lip to stop me from grinning.

"Oh well we can't all have someone like Bella." Jake said, making me want to gag.

~0~

"Race you." I said to Edward, once we were set up and ready.

"Sure." he replied, I knew this wall well and I was one hell of a climber and stubborn enough to not let him beat me, another reason I had chosen to wear shorts. I knew that Edward was an experienced climber I'd seen him on several shoots, so I knew I needed the advantage.

I notice that Edward stayed behind me on the climb, and several times I caught him looking at my ass. "Long time no see." I said biting on my nail, when he reached the top a few seconds behind me.

"Show off." he said, smiling, and he mock punched my shoulder, the contact making me quiver even from the simplest of touches. "That was pretty impressive, so what now? loser buys lunch?" he asked. Lunch huh? A second date? Oh does that mean second base too? Not sure, I never really did the dating thing so I was unsure of the rules, not that this was a date, but damn it, I was here with 'Edward freakin Masen,' That thought had me close to another squee moment, I needed to calm down.

I giggled, I couldn't help it, he actually looked hopeful. "I think that's only fair, and you won't be able to spend time checking out my ass if I'm sitting down." I said raising an eyebrow at him, knowing full well that most of the climb he had his eyes on the bottom of my shorts, gotta love Alice and her ability to know exactly what clothes I'll need and when.

"Oh... yeah.. busted, well I'm so used to doing this outdoors, my eyes automatically gravitate to the nearest outstanding view." he said with a smirk, oh boy you can do more than just look honey, you are welcome to have these cheeks in your hands whilst you... concentrate idiot and stop looking at him like that, at least give him a bit of a chase, stop making this so easy for him, I chastised myself.

"How about best of three?" I suggested, "I'll give you a head start so I can admire the view too." I said with a giggle at the idea of it, then I blushed at my brazenness, and I launched myself back down the wall, before he could react.


	13. Epilogue 2

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and for all the support I really do appreciate it, you're the best. huggles **

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am the property of Edward Cullen. **

Adrenalin Rush

Epilogue part 2.

Bella's POV

I had decided to go easy on Edward and the day before we flew to Calgary I called my dad and explained in the best way I could about the fact that Mike erasing my memory meant that I didn't know that I wasn't on birth control any more, he wasn't exactly overjoyed about being made a grandpa but he wasn't upset by it either, but I assured him that this was what both Edward and I wanted, and he was happy with that, and he informed me that Edward had bought his ticket and he would be in St Lucia to give his baby girl away, and he laughed saying good luck with telling your mother, urgh, I so couldn't wait to get to Calgary.

The entire flight I had butterflies in my stomach, as I remembered why I was hesitant about this trip, I was so worried that I would be a disappointment to Mrs Masen, and no matter how many back rubs and assurances Edward gave me, I was totally and utterly terrified, even more so than telling my own mother now that I was trapped in an airplane.

"I told my dad without you around and that worked out okay, so maybe you should be alone to tell your mother that you're marrying the woman who saved your life because you knocked her up." I said, as Edward said no thanks to the alcohol as I looked at the hostess trolley longingly, one glass of whiskey wouldn't hurt right? Just to calm my stomach.

"Bella, love, my mother is a lot of things but even she can not deny me the woman I love, and that's not why I'm marrying you, I am not marrying you because I knocked you up, I'm marrying you so I can practice knocking you up again for the rest of my life." he said with a chuckle at my expression, pulling me closer.

"Fine that's what we'll tell her then." I sulked.

"Bella, really, she'll see how much I love you and she will love you too." he said.

"Urgh... I need alcohol, and I need lots of it." I said.

"Tough, you are just going to have to wait for about a year, then you can have some." he said.

"WHAT? Why a year, I have six months and then I will drink my fat ass into oblivion between going to the gym and obviously fucking you senseless." I said.

"You will be breast feeding for several months after she's born." he said, stroking his hand over my still flat abdomen.

"What? Oh hell no, that has to be painful, the second she gets a tooth she's going on formula." I said. "Wait one second... you're not going to try stopping me from snowboarding or anything silly like that are you?" I asked watching his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it, just as long as you're careful, I trust you to put our daughters safety first," he said causing me to scowl at him. " and I'm so looking forward to your breasts getting bigger, they are perfect now, but fuck, its getting me hard just thinking about how big they'll be." he said adjusting himself.

"You are such a perv," I said cupping his erection, "do you need me to take care of this for you?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows suggestively, he didn't answer he just called the hostess over and asked for a blanket, with a huge grin on his face.

~0~

Once we were in our hotel, I fell onto the bed, I just had no energy at all and I must have been asleep in seconds because I suddenly felt soft kisses along my jaw.

"Hmmm." I just managed, causing Edward to chuckle.

"Wake up beautiful, we are booked in for dinner in about an hour, and I'm guessing you'll want to get a shower and do your hair before we meet my mother." he said before sucking my earlobe into his mouth.

"Mmmm," I said in response as I felt the familiar throb between my legs at his touch, I just could not get enough of this man, it hadn't even been three hour since we had fucked in the restroom of the airport first-class lounge. I moved my head slightly so that my lips met his, and I slid my arms around his neck fisting his hair, he rolled us over so that I lay on top of him and he deepened the kiss, I thought about what he had said about dinner, I really did need to eat, I was really hungry and I definitely needed a shower, oh yeah that was going to be a great meeting, his mother seeing me pig out like Homer Simpson. I needed to at least look good, I thought as Edward rolled his erection into my instantly wet core, at least I had time to get ready, what did he say an hour, that was plenty of time. "Fuck!" I squealed jumping off the bed.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked almost panicked at my sudden movement.

"An hour, is that all, fuck Edward... I'll never be ready in an hour." I said running into the bathroom and switching on the shower. I could hear him groan in frustration over the running water.

~0~

I stepped out of the bathroom in a bathrobe, having showered and done my hair and make up, I walked to my luggage just as Edward walked into the room looking as god damn sexy as ever in a black suit with a gray shirt and black tie, fuck my man was so freakin hot, and those pants look mighty fine on that ass. He picked up a garment bag that was hanging on the door and handed it to me.

"Here, wear this for me." he said, I raised an eyebrow in question, "Just a little something Alice suggested I get for you for tonight." he said. I unzipped the bag and my jaw nearly hit the floor. "You will probably need these too." he said handing me two bags, I think my jaw just about unhinged at the labels on the bags, Jimmy Choo, I glanced at the label on the box, blade, I gasped, they were gorgeous shoes, but seriously too high for me to remain upright, the other bag was Victoria's secret, black silk and lace, and not much of it, I looked up at Edward, he was wearing a shit eating grin. As for the dress.. the label was Jovani, not a name I knew, but that was nothing new for me, it was a full length evening gown in midnight blue with faux diamonds where the dress gathered at the waist, at least I hoped they were fake, but knowing Alice... this dress was gorgeous and much too sexy and elegant for me

"Edward I..." I tried to say.

"Please..? for me." he said giving me the sexiest pout in the history of sexy pouts.

I rolled my eyes and took all the bags back into the bathroom with me, I added a little navy eye liner to my eyes and slipped on the basque, thong and stockings, before slipping on the dress, the material was like silk, so I was guessing that it was, I slipped on the amazing sky scraper shoes, fuck I was never gonna stay upright in these, I zipped up the dress as far as I could and stood in front of the door, I took one long look in the mirror and couldn't believe I could look so elegant, this was something new for me that's for sure, I took a few steadying breaths and opened the door.

Edwards POV

I just knew that Bella would look incredible in the dress, but when she stepped out of the bathroom and I saw her standing there I was speechless, there were no words, she was a vision of a goddess

She shuffled nervously in her heels and started fidgeting, "Well?" she asked, her voice anxious.

"Fuck, Bella, I'm actually speechless for once, I've never seen anything, or anyone as beautiful, and I'm seriously thinking of sending my mother a message to say we're to jet lagged for dinner so I can stay here and peel you out of that dress.

"That won't help my cause, Edward please be serious, is this really okay to meet your mother." she started to panic so I pulled her into my arms and stopped her with a kiss on the lips. "please Edward your mother is going to hate me, she'll think I got pregnant on purpose to trap you into marrying me or something." she continued when I allowed her time to breathe, I stopped her again and continued to kiss her until I felt her body relax in my arms.

Once I had calmed her down I took her arm through my own and led her out of the hotel suite and down the the elevator, I could see her trying to regulate her breathing as the elevator went down.

"You look beautiful Bella, and she will love you because I love you, and no matter what happens, I will be right by your side." I assured her.

The elevator doors opened and I tugged slightly on her arm to get her to move, then we began to walk across the lobby to the restaurant.

"Bella?" a voice called from over by the reception desk.

"Oh fuck no." Bella breathed before turning to where the voice came from.

A woman came running towards us. "Oh my gosh it is you... Bella you look stunning." the woman said hugging Bella.

"Hmmm thanks mom." Bella replied awkwardly. "Errr what are you doing here?" Bella asked, but her question was ignored as Bella's mom turned to me.

"Oh my word, you really are a handsome devil, no wonder my baby girl fell for you." he said.

"Err, mom this is Edward, um,,, Edward this is my mother, Renee." Bella said somewhat exasperated. "Mom what are you doing here?" Bella asked again.

"I'm here to find out what is going on, Charlie told me some, and your emails, I had to come and see that my baby girl was okay." Renee said looking me up and down.

Bella sighed, and muttered "Never bothered you before." under her breath.

"So where are you two love birds off to?" Renee asked.

"Nowhere... just dinner." Bella said quickly.

"May I join you?" Renee asked.

"Actually, my mother is joining us for dinner." I interjected.

"Excellent, lets not keep her waiting then." Renee said taking my free arm and tugging both Bella and I into the restaurant, Bella looked up at me, her eyes pleading, I just shrugged, and told the maître D our reservation for Masen, and he led us to the table, I saw my mother as we approached her eyebrows almost in her hair line as she watched us approach.

"Bella this is my mother Elizabeth, mother this is my Isabella and her mother Renee." I said pulling chairs out for them both, the maître D quickly sat another place at our table, I took Bella's hand in mine the moment I sat down.

We ordered drinks along with starters and our main meal, I watched Renee raise an eyebrow in question when Bella ordered a sparkling water for her drink, I needed to get to the subject fast before Renee worked things out for herself. I explained about the Mike and Jessica situations and how Bella and I had in theory been together for five years, both mothers awed when I explained how we kept getting together despite all the efforts of Mike and Jess, all too soon it came to the what's next for us speech, Bella squeezed my hand which was linked with hers on top of the table in full view of our mothers.

"So as we have been kept apart for so long, I'm sure you can appreciate that we just want to get on with our lives together... finally, which as you know is why I have asked Bella to marry me."I said, I picked up Bella's hand and kissed it. "It would mean a lot to us both to have our mothers there to support us." I said.

"Of course darling, have you set a date yet?" my mother asked.

"Well... yes, its... its next week." I said and Bella was literally shaking, I squeezed her hand and wrapped my other hand around it.

"What? Why what's the rush, how are we supposed to plan your wedding in less than a week, that's ridiculous Edward." my mother said.

"The rush is that I want Bella to be my wife, and there is nothing to plan, most of it is already planned, we will be getting married on the beach in St Lucia next week, and we would very much like to have you both there to support your only children." I said more annoyed than I realized.

"Oh my gosh, your pregnant." Renee announced.

I felt Bella tense up beside me, and I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but if Bella is going to be under anymore stress then I'll have to put a stop to it, we had had to much of it, and we deserved to be happy.

"Edward?" my mother questioned when neither of us had answered, I pulled out my wallet and handed her the photo I had put in there just days before, our babies first picture. Both of our mothers stared at the picture for a moment before speaking. "I mean no offense by this Isabella, but how can you be sure that my son is the father?"

"Mom!" I warned but Bella put her hand up to stop me.

"Mrs Masen, I understand your concern, but believe me I would not say that Edward was the father of my daughter unless I was one hundred percent sure of it, which I am." she said.

"Daughter." both our mothers said at the same time.

"Oh Bella." Renee said and leaned over to hug her daughter.

"Your not angry?" Bella asked timidly.

"Of course I'd have preferred to have been a little older before you made me a grandmother, I mean do I look old enough to be one... don't answer that, but still baby, I can see how happy you are, and really that is all that matters to me, so congratulations to both of you." Renee said still hugging her daughter.

"Mom?" I asked, as she hadn't spoken at all during this scene of affection between mother and daughter.

"I... I have to agree with Renee, I'm far to young to be considered a grandmother, but Edward there hasn't been a daughter born to a Masen in over five generations, are you really sure?" my mother asked, and as I took in her expression, I could see no anger, no suspicion, only hope.

"Absolutely mom." I replied.

"Oh my lord..." she exclaimed. "Edward, Isabella, this is wonderful." my mother said, surprising the fuck out of me, she stood up and walked around the table to hug us both.

~0~

The day after our dinner with our mothers was the first day of events, I had spent half the night trying to get Bella to agree to be careful on the slopes but as I stood waiting for my turn at the start post I looked up to see my beautiful fiancee hanging out of a helicopter taking shots of the guy who set off in front of me, I shook my head in annoyance, she exasperated the fuck out of me, but then that was just one of the things I loved about her. If it wasn't for the fact that she introduced me to her team, and that she truly trusted the guys who hung on to her, I would have been a lot more worried, she trusted them, so I guess I should too. Though I did make sure that I pointed out that she was in fact pregnant to her team just so they would be more careful with her, and I'm not overly sure that I didn't get scorch marks from the glare she gave me for it, but I was satisfied that she would be more restricted by the guys who seemed to care a great deal for her, I tried my best not to get jealous of their closeness to her, but who am I kidding, I was jealous of anyone who got to spend time with my woman.

Day two on the slopes I spotted my Bella near one of the more difficult jumps, one that had claimed a fair few casualties today, fortunately I'd done this jump and similar ones before so it was well within my capabilities, I was just concerned with how close Bella was to the jump, I pushed it from my mind and pushed myself harder and faster than ever so that I could finish and get back up there, and move her away.

Final day, I was done and the final jumps were just for the women's finals I had the presentations to get to, and I hadn't seen Bella all day, I needed her, I just couldn't get enough of her, and thanks to her hormones she didn't seem to be able to get enough of me either, but fuck did I miss her, just to be near her, I knew she'd be at the presentations, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

As I had won four golds, I needed to stick around until they had all been presented, and once I stepped up on to the podium and the camera's flashed like crazy, blinding the hell out of me, I spotted the radiant smile of my gorgeous woman in between all the other members of the press.

Later when all the winners were getting some individual shots done, I spotted Bella taking pictures of James Tracker, he'd won two golds and two silver medals, the silver ones where in the same categories as I had won gold, this was normal, he had always tried to beat me but never had yet.

"That's right gorgeous, take as many as you like, and you can use them to pleasure yourself to later, but for now I'm right here baby, so feel free to hop on my dick and take a ride." I heard James say, it wouldn't have bothered me normally, but then normally he wouldn't be talking to my woman like that, I was about to say something, but stopped when Bella spoke up.

"Aww that's a sweet offer, but no thanks, I already have perfection in my life, and he doesn't let me settle for second best." she said with a grin, then turned to wink at me.

James turned to me then, "Don't bother chatting that one up, she must be married or something, otherwise I'd be in her panties by now."

"Actually she's engaged, and her panties are in my pocket." I replied to him, smiling over his shoulder at Bella as she walked towards me like a panther in heat, her hips swaying and her hair blowing in the breeze.

"No fucking way Masen, no way you could get a piece of ass like that." James said, I didn't answer I was too busy concentrating on Bella as she focused on me through her camera.

"Hey, Masen I need some shots of you." Bella said, James spun around to see her.

"Anything for you babe." I replied.

"Anything huh?" the mischievous smile on her face made me chuckle.

"Do you to know each other?" James asked.

I grinned at him, "Isabella Swan, meet James Tracker, gold and SILVER medalist." I said.

"Fuck, I didn't know you were so hot." James said, almost salivating now that he looked at her more fully.

"Back the fuck off Tracker." I warned. "She's not interested in you." I said.

"What makes you so sure of that, let the lady speak for herself." James replied.

"James? Is it?" I'm getting married in a few days to the most amazing guy on the planet, and I'm pregnant, so believe me Mr Masen is perfectly correct when he says I'm not interested." Bella said fighting back a grin.

"Well that's your loss baby." James told her.

"Now Mr Masen, can I get these shots of you before I drag you back to the hotel and have my wicked way with you." Bella said, causing James to look closely at the two of us.

"Maybe I should have introduced her as the soon to be Mrs Masen." I said to James laughing at his scowl as he shoved past me and stormed off, the ass thought he was gods gift to women, well not my woman asshole.

The following day, we said goodbye to our mothers and promised to see them in a few days in St Lucia, Bella and I were flying out there tonight, Bella said goodbye to her crew and Emailed her pictures back to her office in Seattle, I couldn't wait to get to St Lucia, Alice had been on the phone with us everyday with her arrangements, this was going to be a fantastic wedding and I couldn't wait to be married, before flying to Calgary, I had had a visit with Dr Cullen, and he had removed the memory blocks I had, so I could remember all the times I had been with Bella before. My memories were tainted by the things that Mike and Jessica had said and done to us both, but remembering them was worth it for the memories I now had of Bella, our first meeting, our first kiss, the many times we'd made love, including almost getting caught fucking in the library in college. I was extremely lucky that my woman was just as insatiable for me as I was for her. Now I couldn't wait to make her mine forever.

**A/N The next epi will be of the wedding... what do you think will happen? Let me know :)**


	14. Epilogue 3

**A/N THANK YOU so much for the reviews... and for all the support I really do appreciate it, you're the best. * huggles * Sorry it has taken me so long, but here is the long awaited ending :***

**Disclaimer- characters in this story are property of S Meyer, this particular story is property of me, and I am the property of Edward Cullen. **

Epilogue part 3

Bella's POV.

Despite Alice and Rose's protests Edward and I outright refused to be parted the day or night before our wedding, with our friends and family all together we had a lovely dinner and evening as one big happy family. Obviously it didn't take Rose long to deduce that I was pregnant when she saw I was only straight orange juice or coke. So that little nugget was announced to everyone that night too. All the excitement from the last few weeks was too much with the traveling and everything, I was truly exhausted. Edward carried me to our room and I fell soundly to sleep in his arms, his arm wrapped around me, his hand protectively placed over my belly.

The following morning no matter how hard they tried Alice, Rose, mom nor Elizabeth could convince Edward to leave the room.

"If Bella wants me to leave, then I will, otherwise you will just have to work around me, I'm not going anywhere." Edward informed them, they turned hopefully to look at me.

"Not likely, sorry, the man stays." I insisted, and grinned in response to Edwards grin.

Despite her faux annoyance I could see the smirk on Alice's face, she was elated that we couldn't bare to be apart. She knew as well as anyone that we had been separated enough.

My hair and makeup were kept simple, I had a diamond and sapphire hair clip from my dad, to hold my hair up, for my something old and something blue. My, dress, undies and garter were new, and Elizabeth gave me her pearl necklace for my something borrowed. My dress was a simple silk, floor length ivory, halterneck, just long enough that I wouldn't need shoes on the beach... Alice knew me well.

Edward was wearing a simple linen shirt and pants, and look totally hot as always. "Care to join me Miss Swan?" Edward asked, when everyone had finally gone to the beach and we were alone at last.

"You seem a little tense Mr Cullen, are you sure you are ready for this?" I asked.

"Of course, it feels like I've been waiting a century to marry you Miss Swan." he said, "I have never seen you look so beautiful, and I can't wait for you to be mine." he said.

"Edward." I said reaching up to stroke his face. "I've been 'yours' since I saw you in that bar six years ago, there has never been, and could never be anyone else for me." I tried to assure him.

He placed his hand over mine. "I love you... can I marry you now, so that the world knows that you are mine too." and we walked out of our room and down to the beach where are family and friends were gather, to see us finally announce our love and desire to be together for all eternity.

~0~

**Six months later.**

**Edward's POV**

"Are you sure about this Bella." I asked my wife completely unsure.

"Just do it." she growled between her teeth, so at her request I slammed my cock into her hard and fast. I was so unsure about this, but my lust for her, and my inability to not give her what she wanted was too much, plus seeing her naked splayed out on the pool table begging me to fuck her, was always going to be a difficult thing to resist. Her belly all swollen with our baby girl almost a week overdue, Bella's tits big and beautiful. What man could resist that.

"Come on baby, give it to me." I said through gritted teeth as I struggled to hold on a little longer, hanging on to her hips to hold her in place. I could feel her tightening walls around my cock, she was close, we had towels on the floor just in case, but aside from an awesome orgasm she was praying that this would be the one thing that would make her waters break. Basically she'd had enough, she just wanted it over with, all this waiting and all we wanted was to finally hold our baby girl.

My girl came spectacularly, clenching me tightly, so I had no choice but to come with her, I practically collapsed on the pool table on top of her, holding myself up before my weakened legs gave out. Once we had our breath back Bella looked at me hopefully, I shook my head, no her waters hadn't broken.

"Urgh." do it again." she almost sobbed.

"Bella, baby, she's just not ready yet, she'll come when she's ready." I tried to reassure her. "She's just stubborn like her mother, and she'll come along in her own sweet time." I said, leaning over to kiss the grimace off her face.

~0~

If I had thought that pregnant Bella had a temper, it was nothing to in labor Bella, it was like she was possessed by a demon or something, I was half expecting her head to turn 360 degrees, I wasn't scared for myself, but I was for my balls, especially when she threatened to cut them off and force feed them to me if I didn't get more pain meds for her, over two weeks over due, and fourteen hours of labor and finally she was here. She had almost as much hair as me, and she left no doubt in anyone's mind that she was my daughter, she had the exact shame color bronze hair. And she was as beautiful as her mother, she made my heart melt, my sweet Zoe Jane.

Well I want you to notice  
>To notice when I'm not around<br>To notice your eyes see straight through me  
>And speak to me without a sound<p>

[Chorus]  
>I wanna hold you<br>Protect you from all of the things I've already endured  
>And I wanna show you<br>Show you all the things that this life has in  
>Store for you<br>And I'll always love you  
>The way that a father should love his daughter<p>

When I woke up this morning  
>I cried as I walked to the door<br>I cried about how long I'll be away for  
>I cried about leaving you all alone<p>

[Chorus]

Sweet Zoe Jane  
>Sweet Zoe Jane<p>

So I wanted to say this  
>'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin<br>To explain to you what I have been through  
>To explain where your daddy has been<p>

[Chorus]

Sweet Zoe Jane  
>Sweet Zoe Jane<p>

(Staind)

Five Years later.

Its five years now that Bella and I have been married, were back in St Lucia for our anniversary, with our three kids Zoe, four. Hayden three, and Zachary two. Bella is quiet simply the most gorgeous woman on the planet and no one would guess her age, let alone that she had three kids, I was such a lucky fucker. Making love to her was simply my favorite thing in the world to do, she had me wrapped around her little finger, yet she never took advantage of me, unless it was in the bedroom. Our kids were also the light of my life, and gave me all the more reasons to get up and always do my best. I was not allowed to slow down, Bella kept me fit and at my best at all times. I was the leader in the field, had my own line in snowboarding equipment and a book deal in the works.

Bella was back doing what she loves, never truly happy unless she has a camera in her hand. Zoe was already the image of her mother, not happy unless she was skiing or taking photos or both, in the last year she had almost traveled the globe with her mother on assignments. Whilst I took care of my boys. Being away from Bella never gets any easier, and more often than not I go with her on any assignment that are longer than just a few days. But at the end of the day I know that she loves me and our kids more than her own life, she has a problem being away for too long too. But we are together and nothing can ever come between us again.

I'm here in the sea throwing my kids in turn in to the air so they can cannonball into the water, where Bella is waiting to take underwater shots of them. All three of them have inherited the love of the adrenaline rush, even at the age of two, Zac is a total adrenaline junkie, but that was what our family was all about. We had fun, we stayed together and did the things we loved to do. Bella and I had done our struggling, we were determined to do what we wanted and for the most part we did it together, but first and foremost we were family and blissfully happy.

And they all lived happily ever after **…...**


End file.
